Dearest Mother
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: A certain someone contacts Rei in Unit 01. Who could it be, and what is she planning? SPOILERS ahoy!
1. Chapter 1: Who are you?

**Dearest Mother chapter: Who are you?**

BW: Yet another Evangelion fanfic. Hopefully, I'll be able to concentrate on this one. This one is a Rei/Shinji pairing, and Yui is apparently giving Rei some lesson on life. That's right! Yui has a big role in this fanfic. I don't know about you guys, but I feel like the relationship between Rei and Yui had never been explored in the series itself, so I'm experimenting with that here. Now then, let's roll! Be warned, for those hasn't seen the original series, or Rebuild, or read the manga, there will be major spoilers. Read at your own risk.

**(I don't own anything related the Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

* * *

><p>Silence. There was nothing but silence.<p>

The cross compatibility test has begun, with Rei sortied to Evangelion Unit 01, and Shinji to Unit 00.

Rei, who is now in Unit 01, sits quietly as she began to synch with the Eva. As it goes on, Rei, after a long compilation of events in her life, had immersed herself in a deep monologue, about herself, the shape and object she believes she is, about the people around her, and the world around her in general, as well as the elements that make up said world.

Now there was only deep silence, which only last for a about minute until Rei felt a warm light engulfing her sight. White. All she could see for a few seconds was a white bright light, until something can into view.

A silhouette. It was a silhouette, and by the general height and figure, it had to be a woman.

Rei should be the only one in Unit 01, and yet here in this white void, there's another entity, staring her in the face. Thinking of it now, there are souls housed in the Evangelion units. Unit 01 houses a particular soul. Could this silhouette who Rei thought- who Rei knew it had to be?

_"Tell me…"_ the woman spoke in a gentle motherly tone, _"Do you know who I am?"_

Rei remained silent and didn't say a word. It was as she thought. The silhouetted woman in this white void. It had to be…

_"The prolonged silence tells me you do."_ said the woman, with Rei presumed to be an unseen smile. _"I bet you're surprised that I'm making contact with you, aren't you?"_

Her ever stoic and emotionless expression didn't show it, but Rei was indeed surprised that the soul inside Unit 01 had made contact with her. She honestly didn't know how to respond, because she never imagined she meet the person from who she was created. Neither did Rei imagine that she would be the soul inside Unit 01. Rei knew that a soul had to be used in order make the Eva operate. She didn't know what kind of soul would be needed however.

_"Well, that's alright. After all, I'm the one making a sudden appearance to you. This little test was the only way I could talk to you. Although, we may not have enough time, since it's so short and all."_

Rei remained silent, unsure of what to say. She didn't know it herself, but she was very nervous, having met this person for the first time.

_"You don't need worry about this too much. Whenever you need to talk, just come see me. Or, Unit 01. Whichever it is. You know what I mean."_ the woman said.

_"You…"_ Rei finally spoke. However, the silhouette began to fade in and out.

_"We'll talk some other time. Bye for now… Rei…" _the woman waved her hand as she disappeared from sight.

With Rei's gasp, Rei woke up, back in the seat of Unit 01's plug pod.

"Well Rei, how does it feel to be piloting Unit 01 for the first time?" Ritsuko's voice asked the First Child through the intercom.

Rei's only response is "It smells like Ikari-kun…"

**(-A few days later-)**

It's time to clean the classroom. While most of her class cleaned like they were supposed to, some of them, particularly Toji Suzuhara and his friend Kensuke Aida goofed off.

Rei did as instructed and cleaned the floor. As she did this, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Shinji was watching her, seemingly intrigued and curious by her. He watched as she wrung her washcloth. She paid no mind, since it was just Shinji merely watching her, and it didn't mean anything. Still, he appears to be doing better. During the compatibility tests, Shinji was sortied to Unit 00, but it went berserk with him inside, mirroring how it went berserk when Rei first piloted. As it was trying to break into the observation room, Rei stood there in front of the window, motionless. Her impending doom almost seemed certain, unit the team was able to shut it down and get Shinji out of the EVA. The only thing he got away with is his lose of memory of the incident, which may be good for him, hopefully.

At any rate, Rei concentrated on her task given to her. While she cleaning however, something plagued her thoughts. The soul inside Unit 01, and how she made contact with Rei.

"_Why did she make contact and speak to me? Was she going to spend me a message? What is her true objective. Is she playing with my mind?_" she thought to herself, "_Does she know who I really am?_" Rei thought.

Later that afternoon, the pilots once again conduct a synch test. All proved relatively positive, expect Rei's synch ratio has dropped somewhat.

"That's strange." Ritsuko said as she looked at the monitor.

"What's wrong?" Misato asked.

"Rei's synch ratio with Unit 00. It dropped." Ritsuko said.

"What?"

"Look here." Ritsuko urged Misato to look at the screen. The margin for Rei's synch ratio has indeed dropped. It's a not a severe drop, it's just slightly lower than Shinji's and Asuka's. Down to at least 42%.

"This has never happened before." said Ritsuko, looking intensely at the monitor.

"Maybe she has something on her mind that's making it drop." said Misato.

"Possibly…" Ritsuko muttered. Yes, this is indeed the first time Rei's synch ratio dropped this much. Normally, she's more or less the same each test, and she was fine with Unit 01, considering it was nearly at the same level as her synch with Unit 00 in the past. But, this is no doubt, something out of the blue. She's got to find the source of this synch drop, lest the Commander lay into her with his cold glare.

"Alright. That's enough. Shinji, Asuka, you can head home. Rei, I need to have a word with you." Ritsuko told the three pilots.

"Yes, ma'am." the three say in unison.

"Hey, Ritsuko, aren't blowing this thing out of proportion?" Misato asked. She didn't think a mere drop like this was a big deal. Ritsuko thinks the opposite.

"That may be, but I want to figure out what's disturbing Rei, and why her synch ratio dropped like this."

"Okay, whatever you say. I personally think it's just teen troubles."

"Teen troubles… right…" Ritsuko muttered. Despite Misato's unconcerned attitude, Ritsuko had to admit, that's one possibility, but her scientific mind seeks more answers than just that.

With their synch tests over today, the pilots exit the pods and walk to shower room to prepare for the LCL cleansing.

"So, Wonder Girl, what's the deal with Dr. Akagi asking you to see her?" Asuka asked.

"If Dr. Akagi request that speak with her, then I'll go see her."

"Yeah, we get that you'll take orders like a puppet." said Asuka, annoyed as usual, but then she thought of something, "Oh, did you something to make Dr. Akagi pissed or something?" Asuka smirked.

Rei responded to that with sharp stare.

"Asuka, knock it off. I don't think Ayanami did anything to make Dr. Akagi mad at her." Shinji defended.

"Yeah, yeah!" Asuka turned her head, now bored.

"But, really? What's wrong, Ayanami?" asked Shinji, "Why do you think Dr. Akagi wants to talk to you?"

"I don't know." answered Rei. Minutes later, after the LCL cleansing, and getting dressed in her school uniform, sat in a chair in Ritsuko's office. She sat quietly, waiting for Ritsuko to have her talk.

"Rei, I'm deeply concerned." began Ritsuko, holding a printed record of Rei's synch ratio results, "Your synch ratio with Unit 00 has declined. It's not a serious drop, but I would like to know why it did. Care to elaborate what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Akagi, but I don't know." Rei said.

"I see…" Ritsuko sighed. Well, Rei isn't very good at expressing herself, thanks to the Commander's way of raising her. But, she knew. She knew there's something wrong with Rei. Even if this quiet girl doesn't quite know herself, Ritsuko had to be sure of any problems concern Rei. Of course, she doesn't really care much for Rei at all, because she's so special to Gendo, but if she's not functioning properly, then how is she going to fight the Angels? It's Ritsuko job to make sure the pilots are in good condition for humanity's fight for survival. And it's only the way the Commander will be satisfied.

"But, lately…" Rei started, catching the scientist's attention, "I've been contemplating something, about someone who spoke to me."

"Someone who spoke to you? Is there someone you've been speaking to at school, or a stranger in the city? Are they giving you a hard time?" Ritsuko asked.

"No. I've only spoken to them once." Rei replied, "I don't know why they called out to me, or why they seemed interested in me. I can't stop thinking about them, and it disturbs me to a degree."

"I see. That explains why you couldn't concentrate on the test. So, what did they say to you?" Ritsuko asked. She's become intrigued by this development. This person Rei is talking about is hampering Rei's ability to synch with Unit 00. No doubt about it.

"Very odd things." Rei said.

"Odd?" Ritsuko frowned.

"Yes. Odd." Rei repeated.

Ritsuko sighed to herself, "Odd, huh?" in a slightly annoyed tone. This whole thing is an oddity to her. Is this mystery person an oddball for wanting to talk to a girl like Rei? Well, she supposed Rei did have appeal in some areas, so it's possible that this person might have _that_ sort of interest in her. But anyway, perhaps it's time ask who this mystery person is. "And who is this odd mystery person we're talking about here?"

Rei paused. She began to wonder if it was alright to tell the Doctor the name of the person whom spoke to her. How will she react? Surely shocked, considering this person is deceased, or rather, absorbed into Evangelion Unit 01. But, this is a superior who's talking. Rei can't just not tell her, and keep her concerned about the development involving her synch ratio. After a few seconds of silence, Rei decided to tell Ritsuko, "…Yui Ikari…"

"What?!" Ritsuko gasped in utter shock and horror, slamming her palms down on the table. She stared at Rei, wide eyed in shock. "Yui… Ikari…?"

"Yes…" Rei said calmly. Just as she thought; Ritsuko would most certainly be shocked by this revelation.

"How…? She shouldn't even be…" Ritsuko muttered, slumping down in her chair. She contemplated in her scientific mind on how it was possible for Yui, Gendo's deceased wife and Shinji's mother, to talk to Rei. Her mind raced with a number of possibilities, even to unscientific possibilities, like the supernatural. Nothing seemed to add up in her head, until it hit her. She looks at the girl in front of her, "Rei! When and how did Yui speak to you?" she asked. If she was right about this possibility, this might be the trigger for something big.

"It was… during the compatibility test with Unit 01. She made contact with me, but I couldn't see her face. Somehow, though… I knew it was her for sure…" Rei answered, lowering her head as spoke.

"_My god… this is unbelievable. What is Yui trying to do?_" Ritsuko thought.

"Dr. Akagi?" Rei called to the doctor, "Will this hinder our fight against the Angels?"

"I don't know, Rei." Ritsuko answered, ruffling her hair, "But, I suggest you keep quiet about this. Don't tell Shinji, Asuka, or even Misato. Am I clear?"

"What about Commander Ikari and Sub Commander Fuyutsuki?"

"Leave that to me. You just keep quiet about Yui. We don't know what she's planning by making contact with you, and the worst case scenario, it might not be good."

"But, she is Ikari-kun's mother. Why is it presumed bad to speak with her? What kind of person she is?"

Ritsuko would have rebuked Rei's point, but she sighed in defeat, "You raise a good point, Rei. Yui was definitely the kind to befriend easily. But, you must remain vigilant, even around her, understand?"

Rei paused for three seconds before answering, "… Yes."

"Good. That is all. You can leave now." Ritsuko said.

With this, Rei stood up from the chair and was about exited the office, before Ritsuko stopped her.

"Rei, wait. What exactly did Yui say to you?" asked the doctor.

Rei turned to answer her, "She said we could talk."

"About what?" asked Ritsuko.

"I don't know." answered Rei, "Is that all?"

"Yes. You can leave now." Ritsuko said, rubbing her temples. Rei left soon after.

Sighing once more, Ritsuko slumped back into her chair. "Yui Ikari, what are you up to? Sure, getting absorbed into Unit 01 was probably meant to be a fatal accident, but why are you suddenly making contact with Rei? And now of all possible times?"

**(-Elevator-)**

After Rei left Ritsuko's office, she met Shinji riding the in same elevator.

"Hi, Ayanami." greeted Shinji.

"Ikari-kun." Rei looked at Shinji with mild surprise. Was he waiting for her?

"What did Ritsuko-san want?"

"It was... an irregularity in my synch ratio. It wasn't an major issue, so there's no problem."

"Really? That's good." Shinji smiled. He's acting casual, but it didn't fool Rei. Was he worried about her? Why would he worry for her?

Whatever the case, it became quiet during the elevator ride, with Rei standing in front of the elevator doors, while Shinji just stood in a corner, holding his bag. For a while now, Shinji has been trying to think of what to say, because he couldn't stand how quiet it was.

Rei just stood quietly while Shinji tried to drum up something to talk about. Rei wondered what compelled him to want to talk to her, not that she really cares. If he wants to talk,that's his business, and she figured humoring him wouldn't be problem. All she had to do is wait, and she's very patient.

Shinji finally thought of something of interest to her. He figured that if he were to at least have conversation with her, it has to be something Rei's interested.

"Um, tomorrow I have to see my father." Shinji spoke out.

Rei remained silent. If she had to guess on a reason why, it must be because tomorrow is the day Yui Ikari "died".

"What should I talk to him about?"

"Why do you ask that of me?" Rei asked.

"Well, because you seem happy when you're with him..." Shinji muttered.

Happy? Is that how she looks to him when with the Commander? He's her benefactor for one, so for normal people, that is a reason to be happy to be with someone who gave you a purpose the moment you are born.

"Say, what kind of person is my father?" Shinji asked. He had the sense that Rei knows his father better than he does. Sadly, that theory would be resend.

"I don't know." Rei answered. For all of her loyalty to the man named Gendo Ikari, one would think they know everything about him. Turns out, she knows very little of him, outside of being the Supreme Commander of NERV, having a son, and the fact that he created her and gave her the purpose of fighting for humanity and helping him realize his ultimate goal.

"I see..." Shinji said, down casting his head with slight disappointment.

"Have you been watching me while wanting to ask that?" questioned Rei. It didn't take her long to put him watching her for so long and wanting to know what to say to his father together.

"Y-Yeah..." Shinji started to feel awkward now, so a change in subject might help. "You know when we were cleaning the classroom, and you were squeezing that washcloth. It kind of felt like how a mother would do it."

"A mother...?" Rei barely turned her head to the boy behind before looking back forward. She felt her face heat up. She began to blush. That word, "mother"... hearing that felt embarrassing. She blinked several times, trying figure what's going on. She never felt this before.

"It definitely felt like how a mother would do it." said Shinji, "You'd make a good mother, Ayanami."

_**DING!**_

At that moment, the elevator bell sounded. The doors opened, giving Rei the chance to briskly walk out and speed down a hallway, without a word to Shinji.

Thanks to that, he got the impression that she's mad at him now.

**(-Unit 01's cage-)**

Rei stood there, in front of Unit 01 while it lie stood in the hanger. Rei had no idea why she came here. All she is knew was that she was embarrassed by Shinji Ikari had said to her a moment ago. She had been informed by Shinji that he and his father are going to visit Yui Ikari's grave. He even asked what his father was like since Rei has known him for so long. Sadly, even she didn't know the Commander all that well. That's not what disturbed her. When she asked if this was the reason he had been leering at her these past few days, he answered that he found the way Rei had wrung out the washcloth she used to clean the classroom floors was similar to how a mother would have done it.

She had previously wondered the facility, seemingly aimlessly after exiting the elevator, where she talked with Shinji. Without even realizing it, she found herself here, in Unit 01's cage.

_"You'd make a good mother, Ayanami…" _Shinji's words echoed in her mind.

"…Mother…" Rei mumbled, still finding herself embarrassed by the word itself. It disturbed her somewhat. This feeling. "He says the strangest things. If only he knew the truth… that… I…" she paused. Another strange feeling welled up inside her. Some kind of anxiety that made her tremble inside. Is it fear? Does she fear Shinji learning her secret? Why is she feeling fear?

She looks up at Unit 01's face.

Of course, it's not active at this time, since no angels have appeared, but for some strange reason, she couldn't comprehend, she felt as if it knew she was there, staring up at it.

She felt the need to open her mouth and speak to Unit 01, "Ikari-kun thinks I'd make a good mother. Do you think I would make a good mother?" she asked politely, "How would he react if he learned to truth about me…?"

As she expected, no response from Unit 01, but she felt it. The silent, lifeless, yet aware feeling of being watched by the Eva.

She continued. "Are you aware that I'm even here? Can you hear me? Can you… see me…? Are you really inside…? Please, answer me… Dr. Ikari…" Rei pleaded. She felt her heart beating from some kind of anxiety and desperation to get a response, a longing for companionship. This is entirely new to her.

As if heeding Rei's request, Unit 01's eye suddenly flashed brightly, signifying that the soul inside the EVA is aware of Rei's presence. It was very brief, but a nice enough way to surprise someone. Even Rei found herself shocked by this. Rei's eye grew wide, staggering back in shock, and practically falling on her rear end.

That was Yui Ikari. No question. She answered Rei's call.

Rei sat there, in a daze, staring wide eyed at the Eva's giant armored face. She gazed at it in complete silence, with her mouth hanging open. She's never been so shocked in her life.

"You know I'm here…" Rei whispered, still shell shocked. Rei stands up slowly on her two feet, and continues to stare at the Eva. "You're really inside Unit 01… Dr. Ikari…" she whispered simply, her shocked expression disappearing. No further responses from Unit 01. It remained motionless.

"_What it is that you want from me…?_" Rei asks silently as she stood in front of the now silent Eva.

From the observation window overseeing the Evangelion cages, Ritsuko stood there, watching Rei interact with Evangelion Unit 01. Imagine her surprise when she saw the Eva's eyes glow in response to Rei's calls to it.

She stood there, still, silent, and alone, observing Rei and Unit 01 together.

"Yui Ikari… what are you up to?" Ritsuko asked herself. She'll most definitely have to inform the commanders about this later.

* * *

><p>BW: I had the idea of story some time ago after reading a few ReiShinji centered fics. As you no doubt guessed, the story starts when Rei synchs with Unit 01 in episode 14 of the original series, so I'm following the original series story line. I'll incorporate some elements from the manga and Rebuild of Evangelion, too. I'm also hoping to a better and happier ending by the end. Better and happier then EOE, at least. Anyway, I'm sure some of you guys know by now that Rei is my favorite girl from the EVA series. She has a way of drawing you to her, ya know. Anyway, chapter 02 is on the way, so stay tuned and frosty.


	2. Chapter 2: Souls Connect

**Dearest Mother chapter 02: Souls Connect**

BW: chapter 02. This is where Rei and Yui officially meet face to face. Please enjoy.

**(I don't own anything related the Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

* * *

><p>It was silent in the helicopter. Just earlier, Commander Gendo and his son Shinji stood in front of Yui Ikari's empty grave.<p>

Yui Ikari. That name plagued Rei for some reason. Yesterday, she met with Unit 01 in the cage hanger. When she asked if it knew she was there, Unit 01's glowed. That told Rei that the soul inside Unit 01, which is Yui, was aware of her presence in its cage.

Now today, she sat next to Shinji's father, Gendo. The man had just spoken with his son in front of the empty grave of Yui, and entered the helicopter, with Rei sitting inside.

After he asked how she was doing and how was school, she replied there were problems, to which he said was good, it became silent.

All Rei ever talks about with the supreme commander is about work. Despite her loyalty to him, she wondered what she really meant to Gendo.

"Rei." Gendo suddenly spoke, "We're conducting another synch test. This time, you're going to synch with Unit 01."

"Did Dr. Akagi… tell you about…?"

"Yes. She told me. About Yui making contact with you while you were in Unit 01." said Gendo, "I want know exactly what's going on, and that's why we're having this synch test. But, one thing. It's just you doing this synch test, and it's strictly covert. Shinji, the Second Child, lieutenant Katsuragi, or anyone else for that are not to know of this, am I clear?"

"I understand your son, but why keep Misato Katsuragi and the Pilot of Unit 02 in the dark?" Rei asked, "In fact, why did you never tell me that-"

"It's none of your concern." Gendo cuts in, sternly.

Rei didn't say another word about it, but she complied with earnest. Silence fell once more during the helicopter ride to NERV base.

She never once questioned the commander for his decisions. All she knew was that she was loyal only to Gendo, because he gave her a purpose the moment she was born, and that is help further Gendo's plans, whatever they may be. Her only motivation in life was to make herself useful to Gendo, whom she trusts more than anyone. But, what of Yui? Can Rei really communicate with the deceased female scientist? Can she be trusted?

**(-Hours later in the evening-)**

"Alright, we're ready to begin." said Ritsuko.

The test cage is prepped for Unit 01's test with Rei, wearing her plugsuit, sat in the entry plug, awaiting further orders from her superiors, namely Gendo and Ritsuko.

"Rei, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you this, but stay focused. As soon we active Unit 01, Yui is sure to make contact with you." said Ritsuko.

"And when they happens, be sure get a better picture of her as she appears to you. Focus only her, understood Rei?" Gendo interjects.

"Yes…" Rei complied.

"Are you sure this is wise, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked his former pupil. Gendo did not reply. It didn't take long for the former professor long to figure out what's on Gendo's mind. "I see. You're more interest in hearing from Yui, aren't you?"

"I don't know why this is happening. But, I know I want to confirm if it's really her." answered Gendo.

"Her soul became part of Unit 01. I'm very certain it is her." smiled Fuyutsuki.

Ritsuko, being in ear shot, heard what the two went on about. She had her head turned to them, but she went back to focusing on the monitors. "So, even after all this time, he still thinks of her…" she thought. She focused herself on Rei and Unit 01. "Rei, we're starting." Ritsuko told Rei.

"Yes…" with that, Unit 01 is activated, and Rei begins to synch with the purple mecha.

**(-White Void-)**

She focused. Focused. Until she found her center, back in the white void. She was the only one there in this wide and spacious void, which was created subconsciously in her mind, due to her previous encounter with Yui. This void likely represents her lack of, or possible suppression of emotions, and inward emptiness. A fitting place for someone so void of life.

She waited there. Waited for quite some time. For some, it would feel as if it was an eternity. Rei has waited, for something, someone to appear as Gendo and Ritsuko would hope as well.

Until suddenly, _"Hi!"_ a familiar voice rang keep into Rei's ears. Rei looked around cautious in the void for the second occupant. Rei turned around, and saw the same woman she met before. Yui Ikari. Or rather, Yui Ikari's soul, and Rei is able to see her clearly since time.

"Dr. Ikari…" Rei whispered the doctor's name.

"In the technical flesh." smiled Yui, "Sorry I'm late. I assume you're here to talk, right? Wait, let me guess. Gendo and company know about our meeting last time, and want to check if I can still make contact with you. Did I get all of that right?" asked Yui, with a carefree smile

Rei didn't reply, but I she nodded in confirmation.

"I see." Yui's smile dropped, but it came back again, "Well, that's okay. I'm hoping for more time together, anyway."

Rei found it hard to speak once again. She silently stares at the form in front of her. She immediately came to notice the resemblance between herself and Yui, which is understandable, considering their relationship, of being partially a clone and her original.

Even Yui herself couldn't keep her curiosity hidden. Unlike Rei, Yui has no problem expression herself emotionally. As if on solid matter, Yui walks over to Rei, and examines the blue haired girl's features for a long while.

"My… we didn't get a good look at each other last time, but I now that I can see you clearly, you certainly have my looks, don't you?"

Rei didn't reply to that. She was still wondering what to say, and it inwardly frustrated her.

Yui sighed, somewhat frustrated herself, "Gee, thanks for livening up the conversation. How long are you going to give me to silent treatment? I'm starting to feel lonely."

"Ah! I-I'm sorry. I just…" Rei quickly apologized. Yet another unfamiliar feeling. Nervousness. Outwardly, she only showed her nervous and flustered emotions by shifting her eyes to the side.

"And she speaks at last!" Yui smiled cheerfully, "Don't worry so much. And you don't need to be so stiff, either. Just take your time and try to adjust. Though, this is a first for me too, so I'm not a complete export." Yui said gently, like a mother when speaking to her child. Makes sense, since she's a mother as well.

This woman is strange. That's what Rei is thinking. How can it be possible for Yui Ikari to make Rei feel flustered. Is it because of their connection to one another? The fact they are donor and clone respectively? Does Yui even know that Rei is her clone?

"You look like you wanna say something. Well, go ahead and tell me. I won't bite."

Rei, despite feeling hesitation whether to ask Yui of her intentions, Rei also feels she should answer honestly, "Why are you doing this? Why are you making contact with me?" Rei asks.

"Why?"

"Surely, you are aware of what I am. So, why, Dr. Ikari?"

"Because, I'm curious about you Rei." Yui answered, "Yes, I know, you were born from some of my DNA, or more specifically my "salvaged remains", but who cares? You're a different person from me, regardless of how you were born."

"But it's because I'm created from your remains, and therefore, your DNA, I am essential you. I am a part of you, pieced from your soul. No matter how curious about me you are, it won't matter in the slight. If I die, I can be replaced by another, for Commander Ikari's goals. That new me will another you. My being here, being alive is only a means to end."

_**SLAP!**_

Rei felt a sharp pain on her cheek, and it stung. Yui, with no hesitation in sight, or even warning, raised her hand and slapped her clone across the face.

Rei was shocked. She stared Yui in the face, and the good doctor looked most displaced. An intense feeling filled her green eyes. It was a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"So, that's how Gendo raised you? To think nothing of your existence? You don't care if you die? You won't even acknowledge yourself as a separate entity from me?" asked Yui, "What about the people you've gotten to you in the last fourteen years of your life?"

"They are just… people. Forging bonds would be meaningless, because if I die-"

"You can be replaced, right? That's complete BS!" Yui rebuked, "Your life is your own! Don't you have any desire to live? Don't you want to be your own person?"

Rei looks down, thinking to herself. Contemplating on what to say. Nothing within logic or reason came to mind. In fact, Rei never thought of anything like this before, so obviously, she couldn't find an answer. For some reason, she regrets not finding one. Why does she feel these new string of emotion?

"Can't find an answer?" Yui asked Rei.

"I'm sorry… No one has ever asked me these question before. I don't know what I should do… what can I do?" Rei asked, her head lowered, eyes staring to her feet.

"We all have to find the answers on our own." Yui smiled gently, "You don't need to find them right away. They'll come to you in time."

"Will they really?" asked Rei. She felt Yui's soft and warm hand on her redden cheek, caressing it. To Rei's eternal surprise, Yui had a motherly smile on her face, gentle and caring, just like a real mother. And then, another warm feeling over came her. She found herself wrapped in Yui's arms, and her head rested against Yui's chest.

"Yes they will. Discovering them is part of what makes us human." Yui said, as she tenderly hugged Rei.

"I'm not even sure if I am human…" Rei whispered.

"You are you. You are Rei Ayanami. Nothing more or less. Not me, not a means to an end, not a soulless puppet. Just the girl standing here getting a hug. Just Rei." said Yui.

This is strange. Rei never expected she could see such warmth from a simple embrace, let alone touch. Wait. This is more than simple. It was filled with affection. This is called an affectionate hug.

"Dr. Ikari…" Rei mumbled. She found her arms moving on their own. The hesitantly moved to her donor's back.

**(-Reality-)**

Meanwhile, in the control room, an astonishing feat has Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki, and even Gendo shocked.

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Ritsuko as she watched the meter on the screen, "Rei's synch ratio! It's higher than Shinji-kun's. It's up to 190% and rising."

"_My god… she's literally connecting with Yui-kun…_" Fuyutsuki thought.

"Yui…" Gendo muttered.

**(-White Void-)**

"You can call me Yui, if you want. Or would mother be better?" Yui pondered, "Since you were born from my DNA and all." she said as she blushed a little, thinking how nice it would be to have a daughter.

"Calling you "Mother" would be… awkward, Dr. Ikari." said Rei.

"Gee, thanks for the observation. Then again, you might be right." Yui said, dryly. "Anyway, I think you should go now. Gendo and the others might be worried about you by now." she said as she let go of Rei.

"Yes…" Rei mumbled, feeling a sense of longing for some reason.

"Oh, and by the way…" Yui put on a wide smile, "I think you would make a fantastic mother, Rei."

Rei's eyes widen and her jaw dropped. She could feel her face heating up.

"Haha! And I think you can trust Shinji. He may not have the healthiest mind, but I'm sure he'll accept you for who you are." assured Yui with a confident smile.

Astonishing. Yui knew of the questions Rei asked Unit 01 earlier. All the proof Rei needed to confirm that Yui was aware of her presence that day, and the best way to answer the questions she posed would be to say it face to face.

_"Anyway, bye for now. Hope we can chat again some time."_ Yui waved goodbye, as she began to fade away.

_"B-Bye…"_

**(-Reality-)**

Rei opened her eyes to time that she has returned to where she was before, in the entry plug, in the real world. She could still feel the heat from her face, due to Yui's comment. She honestly couldn't believe Yui would be that daring, nor could she believe she would answer the question she had asked Unit 01 earlier.

"Rei? Are you alright? Rei?!" Ritsuko asked over the speakers, in a worried tone.

"Y-Yes…" Rei replied, slightly alarmed. It took about a second the realize she was still being watched over by Dr. Akagi and the commanders.

"Rei, did you have success in communicating with Yui?" asked Gendo.

Rei found it hard to answer. Yes, they had clear communication with each other, and they were able to see each other, as well. Quite a departure from before. But, how should she tell him? What should she say about what they talked about in the void?

"Rei?" Gendo called to the blue haired girl.

"…Yes… contact and communication was successful…" Rei answered.

"I see. Did she say anything to you?"

Rei paused, thinking about her next answer, "…Nothing… important…" she answered. She lied to Gendo for the first time in her life. She felt a twinge of guilt for lying to Gendo, but she no idea what to do. For the first time in her life, she is thoroughly confused.

"Hrrmm…" Gendo grew frustrated. "_Why is she hesitating? Is she not telling me everything…?_" Rei is normally obedient, and will listen to whatever toe Supreme Commander tells her. Why is keeping things from him?

"Rei-kun, that's all for today. You can go home now." said Fuyutsuki, in a calm manner to Rei.

"…Yes…" answered Rei.

"Akagi-kun, release Rei from the entry plug." Fuyutsuki orders to Ritsuko.

"Y-Yes, sir." Ritsuko replied, proceeding to eject the entry plug.

"Fuyutsuki…" Gendo muttered to his old teacher.

"Sorry, Ikari, but I don't think you should rush this. We've never anticipated or predicted something like this happening before, and I'm sure Rei didn't expect this to happen either. As it stands, neither she, or any of us have no idea what's going on with Yui-kun. The best solution to finding answers to take slow steps in figuring it out." Fuyutsuki whispers to his old student.

"Hmmm… perhaps you're right." Gendo agreed, and then stood in silence. His only thought was of his wife. "…Yui…" he muttered once more. She's alive in Unit 01 after all. He'll have to make some changes to his plans later. No one must know. Not even those old SEELE bastards who were after her to begin with.

Ritsuko stayed quiet as she released Rei. She could hear what the two men behind her were saying.

"_So, he still only thinks of her…_" Ritsuko thought. She knew Gendo might just be using her like he did her mother, but she can't help herself, feeling attracted to that cold hearted exterior. Perhaps, it wasn't meant to be.

After all, everything started with Rei, who is the apparent key to bringing Yui back, and that's all Gendo cares about.

**(-Later that night-)**

Later that night, Rei walked home after the test was over.

She slowly walk her usual route to her apartment, contemplating everything that happened today. Yui's speech to her about her life and who Rei is.

As she moved her feet, she caressed her cheek. Because it only happened in Rei's mind, the wound was gone immediately after she awoke, but she could still feel the sting, even when the pain itself is gone. Strange. It's very strange.

Minutes later, Rei arrived at her apartment and entered. As always, her apartment room is somewhat empty, apart from the drawers, the desk, the single bed, and the kitchen.

As soon as she could, she stripped herself of her uniform and entered the shower, one of the few things she find pleasant in the world. She stood there, nude while the hot water rained over her pale body.

She still mulled over the recent events. She couldn't help it. All the things Yui Ikari did and said confused her to no end, and it frustrated her.

Yui Ikari. Rei's thoughts have been plagued by this woman for the past few days. Why would Yui bother trying to talk about such things, like "life", with her clone? Yui has much more importance to Gendo and Shinji. Compare to her donor, Rei feels she is worthless in comparison, and that won't change. What does she want Rei to do.

_"So, that's how Gendo raised you? To think nothing of your existence? You don't care if you die? You won't even acknowledge yourself as a separate entity from me? What about the people you've gotten to you in the last fourteen years of your life?"_

The people. To the other people around her, she is just simple, quiet little Rei, who is anti-social. That won't change. To Gendo, she will only be a valuable tool and she will obediently follow his orders. To Shinji, Rei is just a distant classmate and co-worker and co-pilot. To the Second Child, Soryu, Rei is just a freak and a teacher's pet, or some kind of doll. Their views of her will never change. That's what Rei believes.

_"I think you can trust Shinji."_

Trust. Can she truly trust anyone besides Gendo?

_"Your life is your own! Don't you have any desire to live?" _

Live. What reason would Rei want to live for? When and if she dies, she'll just be replaced. But, is there a greater purpose for living?

_"We all have to find answers on our own. You don't need to find them right away. They'll come to you in time."_

Time. The thing that always moves forward. How would time, the uncontrollable accordance of nature, help Rei find those answers?

_"You are you. You are Rei Ayanami."_

"I'm… Rei Ayanami… nothing more… nothing less…?" she mumbled.

She tried to comprehend everything. She tried to understand everything. As hard she could, she tried, but failed miserably. Is it her emotionless nature that makes it so hard to understand? Perhaps so.

"Doctor… what should I do…?" she asked, knowing that there won't be an answer. She knew full well she had to find the answers and figure things by herself, but she clearly doesn't know how.

"Is this how Ikari-kun feels when he tries to find answers to impossible questions…?" Rei asked herself, thinking of the Third Child.

_"You'd make a good mother, Ayanami."_ Shinji's voice echoed into her head. She felt her cheeks burn.

_"I think you'd make a fantastic mother, Rei."_ Yui's voice echoed into her head. Rei closes her eyes. More thoughts carried in, as she eventually existed the shower, drying her body and hair with a towel, as walked to a drawer and took out a plain dress shirt to put on.

Mother. An odd word to Rei. Would she really make a good mother? She never pictured herself the motherly type. Mother simply means an adult woman who is biology, or otherwise, related to a child. There's no special meaning behind it. It was probably a coincidence that she happened to squeeze a wash rag like a mother would. Then again, maybe not, because Rei is the clone of a mother, but even to her, how much she inherits from Yui is a mystery, even to her.

_"You are you. You are Rei Ayanami. Nothing more or less. Not me, not a means to an end, not a soulless puppet. Just the girl standing here getting a hug. Just Rei."_

They are essentially the same entity. Why would Yui think of Rei as a separate entity? She said Rei was born, not created. Like a living being. Why is Yui treat Rei as if she were like a human being, rather than a freakish clone? From Rei's point of view, everything Yui says and does is illogical. Has being stuck in a giant robot like organism made her go crazy? Or was she strange to begin with? Rei has never met the doctor before, so of course she wouldn't know.

Alas, everything Rei has mulled over draws a blank. Maybe it's impossible to understand.

Her originally nude form now dressed in her dress shirt, Rei descends upon her bed, covered herself with the blanket, and slowly drifts to sleep.

* * *

><p>BW: And that's it for chapter 02. Rei has quite a bit of thinking to do, doesn't she? See you next time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding Time

**Dearest Mother chapter 03: Bonding Time**

BW: Okay, this chapter has Rei interacting with Shinji and some of the other characters. I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

**(I don't own anything related the Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

* * *

><p>Morning came in Rei's apartment. The sunlight hit her face, killing her peaceful slumber instantly.<p>

Rei awoke, groggy from her events last night. She had gotten home late because of this, and evidently didn't get enough sleep last night. Thanks to that, she decided it best not to go school today. Just sleep for a while longer and rest up to go tomorrow.

She simply returned to bed, and did her best to ignore the construction workers tearing down that one side of the building they're working on.

She did quite a bit of thinking last night, and none of it helped her sleep much. Right now, all she wants to think about is sleep.

Some hours later, Rei heard light banging on her front door, forcing her to wake up again.

"Ayanami, are you here?" Shinji's voice called. If he's here, then school must have ended today. Rei, feeling it polite to answer the door for Shinji, decides to walk to and open it for him, despite her tiredness.

Now, they stand face to face.

"What is it…?" Rei asked, rubbing her eye.

"I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?" asked Shinji. Inwardly, he is glad that Rei didn't turn up naked like she did the first time he came over. That was the most awkward thing that ever happened between them, especially since it had officially the first time they would talk to each other.

"I…" Rei paused, looking for a plausible excuse for the boy in front of her to buy. She was told not to speak of Yui and the synch test last night by Gendo. She can't talk about it, not even to Shinji. The only thing she can do is lie for the time being. "I was asked by Dr. Akagi to assist her with something."

"Huh? Like what exactly?"

"It's nothing important…" Rei answered, her eyes veering from his direction. What she said was all a lie. She lied to Shinji, and for some reason, feels guilty for not telling him the truth. But, what choice does she have? Gendo and Ritsuko specifically told her not to say anything about Yui Ikari to Shinji or anyone else, so lying is the only way to keep Yui and Rei's activities with Unit 01 a secret.

"I see…" Shinji said, "So, I guess it took all evening then?"

"Yes…"

Shinji paused for a minute before handing Rei some handout sheets. "Here, the class rep asked me to give these to you."

Rei wordlessly took the handouts in her hands. She remembered how dedicated the class representative is to her position. Admirable indeed, but it wasn't any of her concern.

"I guess I'll be going now." he said as he turned with a small smile, "Get some rest. Sorry for waking you." he bid as prepared to wake home.

Rei gazed at Shinji as he was leaving. Thinking about it now, from the times they spoke in the past, Shinji seemed as if he was looking for his own purpose in life. Could it have been through fighting in the Eva? In Unit 01, where his mother's soul resides unbeknownst to himself? Has he found his purpose, and found the answers that Rei has found so difficult to find? Perhaps asking him will in enlighten her. Shinji may be more awkward she is, but maybe he could help her find the answers she's looking for. Besides, Yui said she can trust Shinji.

"Ikari-kun…" she called to him meekly. Naturally, this is her first time asking these questions, so she's unsure of to do it properly.

"Yeah?" Shinji replied, stopping in his tracks.

"If… if you were looking for a purpose in life… how would you go about finding it?" asked Rei, not really thinking.

"Huh?"

"How do you form bonds? How can you trust others? How do you find the answers to life, and how do you know what your purpose for life is?" she asked, pretty much throwing everything out there.

"S-Slow down, Ayanami! I'm kinda lost here." said Shinji._ "What's going on with her?"_ he wondered.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Rei apologized, "It's just that… I thought I knew what my purpose in life was; to obey Commander Ikari's ever word faithfully, and defend humanity until I die, but… I've been thinking a lot lately. About finding answers to questions that… someone just recently asked me." Rei paused in the middle of that sentence, as not to give any hint to Shinji who had asked her the questions that have been plaguing her. "I haven't been able to come up with any answers of my own. No matter how much I contemplate, I can't comprehend any of it. I'm unsure… I don't know to do…" she couldn't explain why, but she felt rather sad as she explained her predicament.

"Uhh…" Shinji couldn't find a proper way answer Rei's question. He was simply amazed how much thought Rei has given this. While he wondered who this mystery person is, Shinji felt compelled to help Rei find the answers. If she beginning to break out of her shell, and looking for the answers to life's greatest mysteries, then maybe there's hope for her, and possible this whole world. "W-Well, It's a first for me too. But, I don't think anyone is born knowing the answers. Finding them as you grow older and learn new things is part of life's greatest challenges."

"Really?" Rei asked, paying attention intently.

"Yeah. Of course, everyone knows it's not easy to find the answers. How they discover them is up to themselves. I'm still doing some searching myself, so I don't have any answers I can give you."

"I see…" Rei said, hanging her head. So he didn't have the answers. That's too bad. Now, what will she do?

Seeing this, Shinji worked quickly to find something that could be of help to Rei. He found one thing, and hoped it would prove useful to her. "Why don't you try making friends?"

"Me… make friends?" Rei's head retracted back up to look at Shinji in surprise.

"Yeah. Forming bonds and trusting others, that's how you go about making friends if I'm not mistaken. Toji, Kensuke and I are good friends, because of the bond we forged, and I trust the both of them. What they said to me in their message during our battle against the fifth angel gave me a lot of encouragement."

"Friends can… encourage you?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, that's right." smiled Shinji, warmly, "Friends aren't just people you trust. They're people who support you as best they can. Making friends is probably your quickest way to finding the answers you're looking for."

"How can friends help me find the answers? Would they really support me? In fact, can someone like me make friends?" asked Rei, clearly unsure of how to make friends, and it pained her, clearly shown on her face.

"You never know unless you try, Ayanami. If you want, I can be your friend. I promise I'll help in any way I can, so don't hesitate to call on me. Though, I don't know what help I can be." Shinji continued to smile, while lightly scratching his left cheek. Something in him just feels glad to be having this conversation. Rei opened up to him with these questions, and he's willfully giving her advice. He never thought he would hit it off so well with her.

Rei, meanwhile, is taken aback, wondering if he truly means that. "You… You'll really be my friend?"

"Yeah. When you think about it, us being pilots is something of a friendship itself, right? So, we're already friends." Shinji answered.

Rei cheeks turned a faint color of pink. She could practically feel them heating up. "Th… thank you…" Rei said, still dumbfounded.

"No problem." Shinji nodded, "I'd better be going now. Get some rest, okay Rei. Hope to see tomorrow at school." said Shinji, as he turned around to walked off to head home.

"H-Hm…" Rei said, watching as Shinji leaves. She goes back in and closes the door. She stood there for what seemed like an hour before retiring to bed once more.

Now, it is late in afternoon, as the sun was going down, and soon the day turned to night.

Laying on her belly in bed, with arms folded under her pillow, Rei sank into deep silence before mumbling, "…'Thank you'… words of gratitude… I've never used them before… not even with him…" she said, referencing Gendo, who Rei followed for the entirety of her life.

Shinji is the first person she ever said them to. There's something about him that makes her feel comfortable with her life. Before, she never really cared if Shinji was there or not. She had her duty and loyalty to Gendo to fulfill, and that's all that mattered. Now, it feels different. She's been trying to rethink her view and purpose in life. It's all thanks Yui and her son's influence.

After a while, Rei eventually drifts asleep.

**(-Meanwhile: Misato's Apartment-)**

After getting home to Misato's apartment, Shinji sits in the chair in his room. He thinks about what he and Rei discussed today.

It's the first time Rei has ever expressed herself like this. If she wants to learn her 'true purpose' is, she may need help, and Shinji has offered to give it. The only problem is, he doesn't know much to life's greatest questions either. His suggestion that Rei make friends should be a fresh start, but that might be difficult, considering her personality. How is this going to work out?

"This is going to be tough…" Shinji muttered.

"What's going to be tough?" asked Misato, who was standing right behind the Third Child.

"Eh? Misato-san?" Shinji gasped as he jerked to face Misato.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but I just noticed your door was open." said Misato, pointing at the door.

"Oh, hehe… I guess I absentmindedly left it open."

"So I noticed." Misato said, "So, you look like something's on your mind. Care to say?"

"Hmm… it's nothing serious… wait, maybe it is…"

"Ohh? Could it be you've made lady friend at school today?" Misato smirked, gathering an idea that wasn't really what Shinji was thinking about.

"I wouldn't say that… but, I talked with Ayanami earlier today."

"Huh, Rei? Why?" Misato asked, surprised somewhat.

"Well… the thing is, she wasn't at school today. She was asleep most of the day in her apartment. Apparently, she was helping Dr. Akagi with something. She said it wasn't anything important, though…"

"Okay, so what's so important about talking to her?" asked Misato.

"She said she was looking for answers..." said Shinji, "Answers about life, bonds, and trust."

This makes Misato confused, "Answers about life, bonds, and trust? What does that mean?"

"I don't know. But, she asked me how to form bonds, trust others, and how to find a purpose in life."

"Oh wow. She's really thinking about stuff, isn't she?" exclaimed a surprised Misato. She knew Rei takes a lot of things seriously, but she didn't think she tell Shinji of people know about it.

"Yeah." Shinji nodded, "But, she doesn't know how to do any of it, so she asked me about it. I haven't answers myself, but I'd like help her find hers. To help her find those answers. I decided to become her friend. So now, I wanna help her in any way I can. I mean, friends help each other, right?"

"Yeah. As the old saying goes, "what are friends for?". It's good that you and Rei became friends." smiled Misato, "I think whatever you two decide will have a good outcome. Just don't give up too early, otherwise, the mysteries of life will go unsolved."

"Thanks, Misato-san." Shinji thanked.

Misato chuckled, proud that Shinji has found something worth while to do, and making the choice on his own. Sure, he and Asuka seemed to have found some common ground despite the arguments, but she wondered when will Rei start opening up to people. The first person she opens up to is Shinji, surprisingly. Misato hoped the future of these children stays bright.

Meanwhile, Asuka was listening in on them. She didn't really intend to, but apparently, she was intrigued. "So, Wonder Girl is looking is for the impossible." Asuka whispered, with her back leaned against the wall. "Answers to Life, huh…" she muttered, "Hmph! No matter how you look at it, there's no way a doll like her is going to find answers to something so pointless." Asuka walks back to the living room to watch her shows. In her mind, Rei's only purpose in life is just to be an obedient, adorable little doll for the Supreme Commander, nothing more or less. There's no point in forming bonds or trusting others if you're a doll.

**(-The Next day: After School-)**

School hours have just ended. Everyone in the pilots class is about to leave for home.

Rei is also back in school, after the much needed rest at home. To her, it was another day spend at school, with nothing of particular interest to her, expect finding for those answer she's still looking for.

"Ah! So ends another stressful day of school!" sighed Toji, before turning to Shinji, "Shinji, if you don't have any plan, why don't we hit a fast food joint?"

"Yeah, I don't have any tests or training to do at the base today, so I'm game." smiled Shinji, standing up with his school bag. He, Toji, and Kensuke were about walk out of the door, but were stopped by the voice of Asuka.

"Hold it!" Asuka called to the three, "Did you forget about my lunch today, or what?!"

"I told you, I was busy. The cafeteria food wasn't that bad, was it?" retorted Shinji.

"I'll tell you what's bad! When a woman is denied good food!" yelled Asuka to Shinji.

While the two were bickering, Toji and Kensuke whisper to each other while observing the two.

"Tell me something, do women like fast food?" Toji asked Kensuke.

"Some do. But, it probably won't matter to her, as long as she has something good in her belly." Kensuke whispered to Toji.

"Yep. Pretty soon, she's gonna turn into a fat princess…" Toji nodded while smirking. Kensuke nodded in agreement.

"You know, I'm fully capable of hearing the both of you." Asuka said to the two, with her eyes ominously glowing.

**_SLAP! SLAP!_**

Toji and Kensuke stood, with red palm marks on their faces. They said nothing, but clearly, they were pain from the sting from Asuka's infamous slap attack.

"Now, as punishment for forgetting to make my lunch, you're going to treat me to wherever you guys plan to go." Asuka said to Shinji.

"You're not gonna complain when we get there, right?" asked Shinji with a deadpan expression.

"You have my word as a pilot!" Asuka smirked proudly.

"Whatever." Shinji said. He spots Rei about to leave for home soon after. Just then, Shinji had an idea. "Hey, can you give me a minute? There's someone I'd like to invite with us."

"Huh? Who?" before she could get an answer, Shinji walked away from Asuka.

"Ayanami!" Shinji called to Rei. Upon hearing his voice, Rei turned her head to face him.

"Hm? What's wrong, Ikari-kun?"

"Nothing. Asuka, me and my friends are gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come with us?" asked Shinji.

"M-Me…?" Rei gasped in surprise.

"You're inviting Wonder Girl?!" Asuka asked loudly, strutting over angrily to Shinji and Rei. Rei gives her an annoyed look as well.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" asked Shinji.

"W-Well, nothing really! But, if you wanna take the teacher's pet, be my guest. I can stand to hang out with her at least a little bit." Asuka said.

"I don't really need your permission." Shinji said to Asuka, who dropped her jaw to that comment, before turning back to Rei, "Well, what do you say? Wanna come?"

"S-Sure… if you don't mind me coming…" Rei answered meekly.

"Of course, I don't mind." Shinji smiled. He turns to Toji and Kensuke to ask them if they wouldn't mind either. They were a bit confused at first, but agreed nonetheless.

**(-In the city-)**

The five students through the city streets as they search for an eatery.

"So, where are you gents taking us ladies." Asuka asked to the boys.

"Why should you care?" Toji asked.

"Because, obviously, you three, like proper gentlemen, of which you are probably incapable, are going to treat us ladies. That's why!" Asuka stated as she kicked him in the butt, to which Toji winched.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Kensuke scolded at Toji.

"I'm a glutton for punishment…" Toji moaned, rubbing his sore rear.

"I'm fine paying for my own food." Rei said.

"No way! When guys and girls go out, the guy is suppose to treat the girl. That's how it works!" Asuka states, "Though with these guys, I doubt we'll get anything good."

Rei just ignores arrogant Asuka's words, since this kind of information is virtually irrelevant to her.

** (-Local fast food joint: Wes Burger-)**

The teens eventually reach their destination at a local fast restaurant named Wes Burger. The Burger comes from the enormous hamburger on top of the medium sized building.

"This is where we're going to eat?! You must be joking!" Asuka glared at the boys with annoyance. "Are you trying to fatten me up?!"

"Look at that. She's already complaining." Toji frowned.

"And here she said she wouldn't complain." said Kensuke.

"As a pilot, yes! But it's different story as a woman, right, Wonder Girl?" Asuka turns to Rei, who once again ignores her. "Hello, Wonder Girl?" Asuka called to Rei, only to be unintentionally ignored, which is something Asuka hates more than anything.

Rei has her mind elsewhere. She was looking at that burger on the building.

"Ayanami? Are you alright?" Shinji asked as he walked up to her, only to be surprised when Rei suddenly wiped her head towards him.

"This place... has meat." Rei said plainly.

"Oh that's right. You're vegetarian." Shinji remembered. When Misato said she'd treat them to stake after their battle with the tenth Angel, Rei said she didn't want to eat meat. To make things easier on Misato's paycheck, they went to a ramen shop instead, with Rei joining them.

"Seriously? Guess we should have gone somewhere else." Kensuke sighed.

"So, you're one of those "save the animal" types, huh?" asked Toji.

"No. I just don't like meat." Rei answered.

"Don't be a hippy! Eating meat is a perfectly natural thing to do for living things! You'd just be wasting precious life if you didn't meat!" Asuka yelled.

Rei didn't respond with words. She just stared Asuka.

This immediately irks Asuka, "What?! You wanna fight?!"

"C'mon, Asuka! You don't wanna be here either, so we should just look for another place to eat, okay?"

"No. It's fine. I'll dine here..." Asuka takes a short pause before she roughly grabs Rei's wrist and drags her along. "And I'll teach Wonder Girl how to eat properly!"

"I know now how to eat. I just don't eat meat." Rei stated unemotionally.

"Shut up and quite being stupid!" Asuka retorted.

The boys just stare at the girls arguing.

"I see those two get along poorly, as always." Kensuke said first.

"Yeah." Toji agreed. He turns to Shinji, "Hey, Shinji, I know this might seem dumb to ask, but why do those two not like each other so much?"

"Hmm... I don't know." answered an unsure Shinji, "Maybe it's because of their contrasting personalities."

"Yeah. Like Ayanami being unemotionally, while Soyru shows emotion." Kensuke added.

"Yeah. And because of that, they don't understand each other well."

Moments after, the rest of the teens went inside Wes Burger. After placing their orders, Toji and Kensuke decide to have an eating contest, to see who can eat the most before getting too full, with Shinji simply being a spectator. Rei and Asuka just sat at table opposite to theirs.

Meanwhile, Asuka is busy glaring at Rei, who ordered a veggie burger and quietly ate it, taking small bites at a time.

"Your meal will get cold if you keep glaring at me." Rei said, unaffected by the glares Asuka's giving her.

"That's only because you're here." Asuka grumbled.

"My presence has nothing to do with it. You are choosing to ignore it yourself."

"Shut up! I'll eat when I feel like it!" Asuka retorts, and then began angrily biting into her chase burger, while Rei continues to eat quietly.

Meanwhile, Shinji notices the girls interacting. Seems Asuka failed her attempt at "teaching" Rei how to eat meat. He figured as much. They got along, like, at all. There's no way Rei would listen to anything Asuka had to say.

"Hey, Shinji! You're supposed to be our witness to see who wins! Now, witness!" Toji demanded, with quite a bit of food in his mouth.

"Yes, sir..." Shinji sighed. The contest continued, with Toji eventually coming out the winner.

**(-Later that afternoon-)**

Later, after finishing their meals, and eating contest, the teens walk home as the sun began to set.

"Ahh! That was good eats!" Toji chirped.

"Too bad we only ended at a tie." Kensuke groaned, holding his stomach, as he ate too much for comfort.

Shinji and Asuka walked behind them.

"They're just like children." Asuka muttered, annoyed by their happy go lucky nature.

"I think they're fine like that. After all, it's not every day we can eat out like this." said Shinji.

"It would've been more pleasant without Wonder Girl." Asuka jeered, referring to Rei, who is walking behind the two.

"Asuka, I know you and Ayanami don't get along, but at least try this once to be nice to her today." Shinji pleaded.

"And how am I suppose to do that when she's acting so weird?! Well, weirder than usual, but you know what I mean!"

"I know, but…" Shinji paused, looking back towards Rei, who still quietly walks a fair distance away, "She asked a lot of things the other day, and I promised I'd help any way I can." Shinji said.

"What? About bonds and trust, and all that philosophical crap?"

Shinji stops in his tracks upon hearing what Asuka said. "You were listening to me and Misato-san last night, weren't you Asuka?" Shinji asked, with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, I was. Though, I wasn't really planning on it." answered Asuka.

"Asuka..."

"Why bother with her anyway?" asked Asuka, "She's an emotionless girl. There's no way she can make friends and find a meaning in life. No matter how you look at it, Wonder Girl is just a doll for the commanders to play with."

"That's not true! Ayanami's not a doll!" Shinji shouted, surprising Asuka, "I know she's not the best at showing her emotions, and she's a complete mystery, but when she asked me how to form bonds, trust people, and find a purpose in life, she looked so sad and confused. I think she really wants help on how to do those things."

Asuka, initially stunned by Shinji's reproach, gathers her nerves again, "And how do plan to help her?! Hold her hand? Fat chance! She won't change, no matter what!"

"It doesn't matter what you say, Asuka. She asked me for help, and I won't leave her alone." said Shinji. For once, his expression and the tone of his voice show determination. It shows how much he refuses to let Rei figure things out on her own.

Asuka is again stunned. Weak-willed and spineless Shinji is taking it so seriously. She also noticed Rei standing behind him silently. She must have stopped some time during the argument with Shinji.

Rei stood there quietly, unnoticed by Shinji himself. Although much appreciated, Rei didn't feel comfortable with Shinji standing up to the Second in her place. What she says doesn't concern Rei in the slightest, because it's just Asuka being rude as she usually is. She averts her gaze away from the redhead.

Asuka scowls for a bit, at Rei, and Shinji, and her turning up her nose up to the air, and trots away, "Fine! Do what you want!" she retorts while storming away.

Shinji sighed to himself. He almost couldn't believe he stood up to Asuka like that. He was pretty defensive of Rei too. It's not a bad thing, though. Shinji decided to be Rei's friend and help her understand everything she asked him. Naturally, he wants to protect her too.

"Ikari-kun." Rei finally spoke. He flinched slightly and turns to see Rei standing behind him.

"Ayanami?" Shinji gasped. Up until Rei called to him, he forgot she was walking behind him and Asuka.

"You didn't have to stand up for me. What the Second said doesn't matter to me." Rei said.

"But, it does matter to me." said Shinji, steeling himself, "You're my friend, remember? I promised you I'd help find the answers, too. And I plan to keep it."

"Ikari-kun..." a stunned Rei uttered. The way he said that surprised her considerably.

"Let's go, Ayanami." Shinji gestured with a gentle smile.

"Y-Yes..." Rei nodded, lowering her head to hide the blush in her cheeks. She walks alongside Shinji. "Thank you..." she mumbled. It appears Yui was right; she can trust him.

"Hm? Did you say something, Ayanami?" asked Shinji, thinking he heard Rei say something.

"Nothing." Rei answered quickly.

**(-Later that Night: Unit 01's Cage-)**

Late at night, and most of the staff in NERV have gone home. Except, there's one visitor in Eva Unit 01's cage.

Rei sat in front of Unit 01 for what seemed like hours. She stared at its face, as if waiting for it to respond to her presence, or wondering if it, rather Yui knows she's here. Rei decided she wanted to talk, but about what she didn't know. She decided to walk about Shinji and what he did today.

"I... went out with Ikari-kun, the Second, and their friends today." she began, "He invited me to come with them and I said yes. The Second and I didn't get along. I don't think we ever will. She thinks I'm a doll. But, Ikari-kun stood up for me. He said that he's my friend, and he promised he'd help me find the answers. The answers you asked for. The answers I couldn't give you. But, you were right. I can trust him, and I feel... I can't describe it, but..."

"So, Yui-kun did say some important things." a familiar calm old voice next to her. Rei turned and saw the owner of the voice, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki, with his ever calm smile. He was doing some last listen paperwork and was about go home, but he found Rei wandering to Unit 01's cage. He decided to follow her, hoping to find out what she's up to in the middle of the night in NERV headquarters. He never imagined he'd find Rei talking with an Evangelion like its a normal person.

"Sub Commander Fuyutsuki..." Rei gaped, almost surprised to see him.

"Relax. I'm not here scold you or anything." said Fuyutsuki, "It is quite late, though. Kids shouldn't be out this long."

"I'm sorry." Rei apologized to the sub commander, as she stood up. She knew coming down here might get her in trouble, but she wanted to tell Yui more about what happened today. She felt it was important to do so.

"I told you, it's alright." Fuyutsuki reassured, before turning to the Unit 01. "It looks like Yui asked you a few questions. It doesn't appear to be about NERV in any way, though."

"You were listening?"

"Not intentionally. But, I must admit my surprise watching you converse with Unit 01." Fuyutsuki said, "However, you were really trying to talk with Yui, weren't you?"

"Yes." said Rei, simply.

"Tell me. What kind of things did she ask you?" Fuyutsuki asked.

Rei hesitated to answer. Will she say it was nothing, like she did with Commander Ikari? Will it be alright to tell Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki?

"You don't need to hide anything. I think I have a good idea, but, I'd like to hear it from you. And I'd like know what it is you're looking for." smiled Fuyutsuki.

Rei, although still a bit hesitating, began to tell the old man, "Answers... about trusting in others, forming bonds, and finding a reason to live. She asked me about these things, but I haven't come up with any answers on my own." Rei paused, and looks at the robotic face of Unit 01, "I wonder, if she's angry with me." Rei wondered, hoping she didn't disappoint Yui.

"I doubt she would be." assured Fuyutsuki, "You just started looking for those answers, no? And, it looks like Shinji-kun is helping you. By his own choice it seems."

"By his own choice...?"

"From what I can understand from the boy, it seems he believes that whatever decision he makes is bound to be wrong. That's why let's others tell him what to do. Your case appears to be different. He stood up to Asuka-kun and defended you. I think that's something positive, wouldn't you agree?"

"... Yes..." Rei whispered. She found herself confused. She never interacted with anyone beside Shinji and Gendo. Now, she's talking with Fuyutsuki, which is probably a first for the both of them.

"Hehe... I just realized. I'm not sure if I ever talked with you like this before." Fuyutsuki chuckled.

"I have too..."

"I'm sure you're aware, but the answers you're looking for are difficult to find. Know one can just know them by heart. It takes time and patience to find your friends and your purpose. Do you understand, Rei?"

"Yes. Sub commander Fuyutsuki." Rei replied instantly.

"Good. Now then, I'd like to keep this conversation going, but I must recommend going home before it gets too late." said Fuyutsuki.

"Yes sir." Rei complied, and was about to leave the cage. She wanted to talk with Unit 01 a bit longer, but an order from the commanders are absolute in her mind.

"Wait." Fuyutsuki called, making Rei stop, "Good luck with your search." he smiled.

"Yes. Thank you." Rei said, and left the Eva's cage and went home.

Meanwhile, Fuyutsuki looks up at motionless Unit 01. "Yui-kun. Are you by chance guiding this girl to true happiness?"

* * *

><p>BW: That's it for this chapter. A review wanted see Shinji's perspective in the story. I was planning on putting Shinji's perspective in anyway. And yes, I'm going have Shinji grow a spine. That's probably why the anime ended so horrible, Shinji never grows a spine, and even if it did at a few points in the series, it would just disappear instantly and he goes back to being an emotional wreck. So, standing up to Asuka and defending Rei is the first step to Shinji gaining confidence and keeping it. Plus, we have old man Fuyutsuki lending some helpful advice. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to update soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Frightening Image

**Dearest Mother chapter 04: Frightening Image**

BW: Sorry for not updating sooner. Now for the main plot. This one might be tricky. Last chapter was probably the longest chapter I ever wrote for a story. I'm honestly impressed by myself. But, anyway, I hope can make this long too.

**(I don't own anything related the Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

* * *

><p>The pilots are having another synchronization test with their Evangelion.<p>

Ritsuko is quick to monitor the three children, especially Rei, because last time, her synch ratio was down to a minimal amount. Fortunately this time, it looks like it's back to its normal spot. That's good, because if Rei can't work her Eva, not only would she be completely useless, Unit 00 would go berserk more than just twice. Plus the commanders will be happy.

For Rei, this is also a relief. With the matter of Yui plaguing her mind, and her quest for the answers are slowly being situated. Still, she doesn't know how to find those answers. Thankfully, Shinji promised he would help her.

Meanwhile, Asuka now faces the same problem with Unit 02's synchronization. Before, she had no problem connecting to Unit 02. Something must be distracting her. Surely not any ghost trying to make contact with her. That phenomenon is reversed for Yui Ikari only. Shinji, however, seems to be doing quite well, and has apparently beaten Asuka at synch ratio.

Thinking this might boost his confidence a little, Misato decides speak with Shinji about it. "Hey, Shinji, can you hear me?"

"Hi, Misato." Shinji smiled excitedly, "How are my test scores?"

"Not bad Shinji. You're number one!" Misato cheered with a thumbs up. She apparently right on the money. The happy expression on his face clearly shows that his confidence has indeed boosted.

"What?! He beat me?!" Asuka yelled, clearly shocked and unable to believe it. Rei on the other hand silently smiled for Shinji's success in testing. It's thanks to his connection to his mother, who's soul is in Unit 01. That's good for him.

The only ones who notices Rei's smile on screen were Maya and Ritsuko.

It didn't last long on account of having to listen to Asuka ranting in the girl's locker room.

"Shinji's so great! He's so wonderful He's so AWESOME! It really pisses me off!" she said snidely. She had already been dressed in her uniform.

Rei was in the middle of dressing herself as well. Normally, Rei would just ignore Asuka when she starts acting obnoxious and rants, but this time, she feels the need to comment on her behavior, "I don't understand why you're so frustrated. If he can operate his Eva, then there should be no issue."

"Okay, you're right. Since he can work so well with his Eva now, that's good for us. It makes our job easier." Asuka begrudgingly admitted. "But, it also means we'll have to do double time just so we won't get left behind!"

"I'm not competing." said Rei bluntly.

"Why not?!" snapped Asuka, whipping her head towards her co-pilot, "You're synch ratio is back to its usual spot now. Don't you want to go to the top too?"

"No. I'm only interested in completing our job, and to do that I must be able to perform my duty. And, instead of competing, we should be lending our support to Ikari-kun." Rei argued calmly.

"Support?" Asuka glared, "Just because he so happened to get a better test score then us? Then ME?!" she scoffed.

Rei expected an answer like that, well aware of her competitive nature. "Not because of mere test scores. Because, we're co-pilots and friends." Rei said.

"What? Friends?" Asuka scoffed again, "Let me make this clear, we may be working together to take down the Angels and save the world, but here's the truth. We're rivals, not friends! Why do you think we have those tests to begin with? They want to see which pilot can perform better than anyone else! That's why I'm aiming for the top!"

"That's your point of view. Not mine." said Rei, walking towards, and out the door, "I'm leaving."

"Dammit!" Asuka cursed, slamming her harden fist into the her locker door.

What's the deal with those two, anyway? Why are they so quick to defend each other? Oh that's right, they think they're friends trying to help each other find nonexistent answers to life. "Like I said, no doll could ever find those answers for something so pointless."

Meanwhile, as Rei is leaving the locker room, Maya just so happened to be listening in on the younger girls conversation.

Truth be told, and by mere coincidence, Maya was walking down the hallway where the girl's locker room is located, when she heard Asuka and Rei arguing. She knew they didn't get along very well, but to think they'd argue about friends and rivals like that. Not only that, but she never thought Rei would respond in kind to Asuka's boast. It's certainly a surprise. As long as she's known Rei, she never talked to anyone much. She's starting to change now. How much of that has to do with Shinji?

**(-City Streets-)**

Meanwhile, Rei is now walking home. During her walk, she thought about her argument with the Second Child. Asuka's arrogant and competitive nature is perplexing enough, but the fact that she thinks of Shinji as her rival instead of an ally is anything but encouraging. That adds another to the "reasons why she and I don't get along" list. Why did she even try to argue her point of view to Asuka knowing she won't agree? Perhaps it was mostly concerning Shinji? Yes, the entirety of the conversation was about Shinji. That fact is undeniable.

As for Shinji, Rei can never see him as her rival, because he is her friend, and co-pilot working to fight off the Angels and protect the rest of mankind. Well, that how it looks on the surface. Her true mission is two see to it that Gendo's goal comes to light, and if she were to die, she can be replaced. But, now she's unsure what her mission is, or if she really wants to live or not.

"Doctor... what should I do?"

**(-The Next Day-)**

A new Angel has suddenly appeared above the city. Though the commanders weren't present, Misato took command, and the pilots where immediately dispatched to deal with the Twelfth Angel, Leliel.

The pilots spot the Angel, a floating black and black sphere hovering above the city. Keeping a good distance away, the pilot stand by and await further orders.

"Can you hear me?" Misato asked the pilots, "I've sent you all of the known data on the target. That's all we know of it so far. Approach it with caution, and watch out for any reactions. And if possible, try to lure out of the city. Watch each other's backs. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Asuka said enthusiastically, "But, don't you think Shinji should take point position for this operation?"

"Huh?" Shinji gasped in surprise.

Rei scowled at Unit 02. "What is she thinking?" she whispered to herself. This is not the time for personal grudges to mix with the mission.

"It's only right that the guy with the highest synch ratio should lead the operation, right? Or are you just not up to it, Shinji?" Asuka goads Shinji in the most obnoxious way possible.

"I-I'll do it! I'll show you how it's done Asuka!" Shinji retorted, feeling a spark of confidence awaken.

"What was that?!"

"That's enough you two. You have a mission, so stick with it."

"Misato-san, didn't you say I'm number one."

"Y-Yeah, but..."

"Then just leave it all to me. Fighting is a man's job, after all." Shinji said, with a thumbs up and confident smirk befitting a grown man. He signs off.

"Oh, that little pig! I oughta..." Asuka growled, "Unit 02 will back him up." she begrudgingly said, signing off from the screen.

"Unit 00 will back up as well." Rei affirmed as well. To be honest, Rei did not like where this was going. Sure, it's nice to see Shinji having confidence in himself, but there's such a thing as overconfidence, and it often lead to one's downfall. She hoped such a fate wouldn't befall Shinji.

Rei sighed to herself. Now is not the time for this. They have a mission. Find a way to destroy the Angel and save the city. It's time for decisive action.

Moving shifty, Unit 01 approaches Leliel still floating in the sky. He positions himself behind a building, out of the Angel's line of sight, wherever it could be.

"Ayanami, Asuka, are you in position yet?" Shinji asked his co-pilots.

"Not yet." answered Rei. She took rare position, to fire at a distance with a sniper rifle.

"You do realize an Eva can't move that fast, right?" Asuka asked, annoyed. It grew when Unit 02's umbilical cable was snagged on a corner of a building. She quickly detached it, and replaced it with a new one.

Meanwhile, Rei is still moving to her position. "Ikari-kun, don't do anything rash..." she whispered to herself. She kept hoping her growing concern was unfounded. Ever since Shinji decided to take lead point, she's had this foreboding sense of dread and it wouldn't leave her alone. She had no idea why she's feeling this dread. All she can do now is hope for the best.

Shinji, still in position with Unit 01, communicates again with his co-pilots, hoping there were in they're position. With no response and continuous grips of his hand, Shinji clinches his fist, deciding to stop it himself. Without warning, Shinji opens fire at the Angel with Unit 01's pistol. However, the bullets fly right through the sphere, making it disappear.

"If vanished?!"

"Status!"

"Pattern Blue! Angel confirmed! It's directly under Unit 01!"

As confirmed, the Angel's true form is that of a shadow, directly underneath Unit 01's feet.

"W-What?! A Shadow!" Shinji panicked, shooting the shadow, only for the bullets to sink in, along with him and Unit 01. "What is this?! This can't be happening!" Shinji shouted. He looked up, and saw the sphere again floating right above him. Misato's voice told him to run for it, but he couldn't, as he ended being too paralyzed with fear to even move.

"Ikari-kun!" Rei called out. The dread in her mind came to reality. His overconfidence led to his downfall, literally. She could do nothing to help him, as she was too far away.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?!" Asuka yelled.

Frantically calling out for help, Shinji sinks faster into the shadow. The staff at HQ couldn't eject Shinji's entry plug, due to being to far into the Angel's shadow. His screaming voice eventually vanished, along with Unit 01.

"Rei, Asuka! Rescue Unit 01 now!" Misato ordered to the two. Asuka already sprang into action by running over to Unit 01's position.

"What's the point of acing the synch tests when you wined eating by a god damn shadow?!" Asuka cursed.

Meanwhile, Rei shot a few sniper rounds at the sphere. It disappeared once again. This time, the Angel's shadow appeared directly under Unit 02. Luckily, Asuka was able to escape before the shadow could take Unit 02 using her ax and prong knife and climbing up on a building. To her horror, however, she saw the entire city being swallowed by the Angel's expending shadow.

"Asuka, Rei! Pull back immediately." ordered Misato.

"Wait! Unit 01 and Ikari-kun are still in there!" said Rei. She didn't want to abandon Shinji or Unit 01, which is essentially Yui Ikari. Shinji is her friend and he promised he'd help her find her answers, and there's still much she wants to learn from Yui. On top of that, there's no telling what the Angel with do to them while they're trapped in its shadow.

"That is an order. Retreat, immediately." Misato growled. Her voice shaking, and her body trembling, it was clear to anyone, and everyone, that Misato did not want to leave Shinji behind either. But there's wasn't a choice in the matter. They can't afford to lose either Unit 00 or Unit 02.

Understanding this, Rei and Asuka retreat for now.

Asuka had remained quiet for a while. She saw the concern in Rei's eyes, and to her surprised, seemed genuinely worried.

**(-Evening: Base set up near the Angel-)**

After Shinji and Unit 01 were swallowed by the Angel, NERV operatives under Misato's command set a base around the Angel, which hasn't moved. The shadow stopped moving after reaching diameters. Ground troops were deployed while Eva Unit 00 and Unit 02 remained closed by to the base.

Using the helicopter to scout the Angel's position, Misato and Hyuga search for any sign of Unit 01, with no luck.

They were successful in riling in the umbilical cable from the shadow, but no Evangelion was attached to it. While the Eva still has power, even without the cable, but it's limited. It will run out soon, and when it does, Shinji will probably die due to lack of oxygen, that is if he doesn't waste any power trying to get out of the darkness. Ritsuko estimates that Shinji to can stay alive for 16 hours at most.

Rei leaned against a wall, thinking about what happened today. That dread she felt. She never felt such a feeling before. She felt it because she felt Shinji might put himself in danger, and it has come to pass. She couldn't help him, not from where she was at the time. She couldn't help feeling responsible for Shinji's predicament. Should she have convinced Shinji to wait before opening fire on the Angel, or maybe take the lead position herself, so he wouldn't have wound up trapped in the shadow's darkness? It's too late now. She failed to foresee this event. Now she has hope he'll turn up okay, otherwise, she'll lose her first real friend.

"Well, sucks to be him! Taking matters into his own hands, and disobeying direct orders. He got what was coming to him." Asuka bragged, "Just because he got a little better of a score then mine, he thought he could teach me a lesson or two? What an idiot!"

Rei narrowed her eyes towards Asuka, who is being true to her obnoxious character. One would wonder how she can speak so callously of her comrades. Rei wasn't aware of the answer to such a question, but she knew one thing. Asuka is also partially responsible for this as well. A swell of annoyance, and possible anger grew within the First Child. She approached and shot a sharp glare at the Second Child, making it clear that she disapproves of Asuka's comments.

"What? Are my comments about Shinji rubbing you the wrong way?!" Asuka asked, dropping her cheery demeanor, glaring as well.

"I wonder, do you pilot the Eva just for the praise of others?" Rei asked, not letting up her glare.

"What the hell are you saying? I don't need anyone's praise, but my own!"

"And that's why you see us as rivals?" Rei questioned.

"You're bringing "that" up too?!" Asuka spat.

"This wouldn't have happened if you're self appointed rivalry and ego hadn't been dragged into our mission." Rei stated.

"Oh, that's real mature, Wonder Girl! Pin the blame on me, why don't you!" Asuka snarled.

"That's enough you two!" Misato's voice called to Rei and Asuka. The two girls turn to the Major, seeing her face the direction of the Angel. "Asuka's right. He acted on his own and disobeyed direct orders. So when he comes back, I'll have to punish him."

"See? Misato knows the score. Nice of you take my side of things, for once." Asuka smirked, going right back to her callous gloating stage.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Asuka. I'm stating a fact." Misato scolded, "Now stop gloating, and remain in stand by until further notice." she ordered.

"Tch. This'll be a boring wait." Asuka said, turning and trotting off. She hadn't caught Rei glaring at her again.

"That includes you too Rei." Misato said to Rei as she approached the First, and placed gentle hands on her shoulders, "I know you're worried about Shinji-kun, but you of people know that staying calm and keeping a clear head will help us find a way to save him."

Rei looked at Misato's face. The expression in her eyes sent a message. She could instantly tell that the Major, even if she's trying to hide it, feels responsible as well, for failing to predict this Angel's abilities and act accordingly, not to mention being unable get Shinji out of danger. There's no helping it however, as every Angel is in fact unpredictable in regards to its abilities. Understanding this, Rei quietly nods, and walks away from Misato.

The only thing on her mind at this point is Shinji. "Ikari-kun..."

Meanwhile, Asuka narrowed her eyes on Rei. Behind the surface, Asuka is worried about Shinji too, but her pride won't let her show it. Wonder Girl doesn't seem to have a problem with showing her how worried she is about him. "She has some nerve, for a doll..."

**(-Inside the Angel: Pocket Dimension-)**

"Stop it! Just stop it!" yelled Shinji. Having been captured by Leliel and stuck in the Angel's body, which is an entirely different, though pocketed dimension altogether, Shinji sits in Unit 01's entry plug while the Angel probes his mind. Needless to say, it's not a pleasant experience for the Third Child. But, even if his Eva is running low on power, smells blood all around him, and is scared out of his mind, he can't let the Angel continue to get into his head and confuse him with his memories.

_"Stop what? Why are you telling you to stop? Why are you afraid of me, yourself?"_ asked the Angel, using Shinji's voice to confuse him.

"You're not me!" Shinji retorted, "Don't act like you are?" Shinji has tried to stay wrong, but Leliel's curiosity isn't easily ignored. Unlike most of its brethren, Leliel is curious about desires and wishes, which the Lilim are usually about. Why do they want? Why do they desire? Why do they wish? It seeks knowledge, and before it can merge with the Father and return the world to nothing, it must have knowledge, only to sate its curiosity. Contacting this Lilim may be the key to gaining that knowledge.

But the Lilim, inside the Father's Shadow, is quite determined to keep Leliel out of his mind. This resilience is quite a surprise. But, it wants to see what happens if this Lilim gets what he desires. Perhaps a new a approach is needed. Somewhere in the deepest part of this Lilim's unstable mind is a certain desire that hasn't been touched upon for a while. Exploiting that might get Leliel an interesting result.

_"__But, if I'm not you_**_, then why do I know what it is you want?_**_"_ asked Leliel, its voice beginning to distort.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped.

_"**I know **you want your father's approval,** despite the mixed feelings of hating him and loving him.** You want life free from torment, **a life of peace, which can't be kept. But, above all other things**, you want this..." _said Leliel, the distorted voice fading out, and then shifting to Rei's quiet voice.

Shinji soon finds himself on top of Rei like the first time he visited he apartment. The only difference is that she has her arms wrapped around his neck, while smiling pleasantly.

This is all Leliel using the basis of Shinji's memories in his mind and creating an image of him and Rei. The thing it believes Shinji desires, kept hidden in the deepest part of his mind, is Rei. Leliel thinks using her image might help it to understand what "desire" means?

"A-Ayanami...?" Shinji mumbled in shock.

"This is what you truly desire, isn't it?" asked the Rei apparition in the forged memory, though clearly Leliel impersonating her, "You want this girl, don't you? She's right here because you desired her out of everyone you called for."

"I wanted Ayanami...?"

"Yes, but she's loyal to father, who favors her over you." the apparition Rei moves her hands down to cup Shinji's cheeks, "But, this is strange. Shouldn't you hate this girl for taking your father away? Why do you want her, despite that?"

"I... I..." Shinji stammered. He knows full well that this is the Angel trying to manipulate his memories, and trying to confuse him for its own twisted curiosity. But, this feels so real. The feeling of Rei's hands on his cheeks feel the same as any other humans. The awkwardness he felt at that time was there too, but her eyes. They're different.

_**"Maybe, because..."**_ said Leliel, distort again with Rei's voice.

The image shifts to the aftermath of the battle with the Fifth Angel, Ramiel. Shinji find himself stand over the open hatch of Unit 00's entry plug, while the image of Rei in her plug suit sits in the cockpit.

"You want her because she's your father's, and you want to take her away from him?" asked the apparition of Rei, with the same exact smile as the one from that night.

Shinji remembered it plain as day. After he asked her to smile, she did in fact smile, and it was beautiful. Her already exotic appearance added to the affect of that smile, which was a true smile of being happy to be alive. He may not of known Rei that long, but at that moment, Shinji truly felt as if he knew her. But, once again, her eyes. They were different. That smile too. It feels off. Why does it feel so off? Everything felt off. It's all just... off...

"Or maybe because you feel empty because of it." the apparition leans closer to Shinji's face, "So, you want this girl to make the empty feeling go away. Is that it? To fill the empty void?"

"T-That's..." Shinji found it hard to properly answer. The memory disappears again, now leaving a white void, and he's back in his uniform. He felt arms wrap around his waists from behind.

"I understand. Your reasons for desire for this girl may vary..." said the apparition of Rei, once again naked in form, "But, your desire for this girl is still there. I know, because all of this is you. The memories. The feelings. The desire. It's all you. I understand because I'm you, and the girl you desire is yours." she whispers into Shinji's ear.

This makes Shinji tremble. Every words this fake has said. It began to sink in. Does he really want Rei, just so he make his father suffer? Or is there some other twisted reason? He became afraid. Too afraid to answer. So afraid, he forces his away out of the illusion's grasp and pushed her away and making her fall to the ground. Backing away a few steps, Shinji feels as if he's having a heart attack. He's breathing becomes erratic, and he's sweating profoundly.

It's evident that he's still trying to resist. That doesn't mean Leliel will give up. It has to keep pushing, because the knowledge of desire of within grasp.

The apparition of Rei stood up, and approached Shinji slowly.

"D-Don't come any closer!" Shinji screamed, paralyzed in fear.

"Why are you pushing me away? Isn't this what you want? To have the girl you want here?" asked the apparition of Rei, calmly. Shinji didn't answer, being too afraid to even look the Rei in front of him in the eye. The illusion slowly walks towards Shinji, arms spread open as if she wants to hug him again, smiling all the way. "You don't need to be scared. You can do as you please with me. Wouldn't that make you happy?"

"I-I don't know! I don't know what's real or what's fake anymore!" Shinji cried, clutching his head.

"What does it matter? Real or not, I'm right here by your side, like you wanted me to be." said the apparition.

Shinji releases his head in shock of what the apparition just said.

"Don't you want me to offer myself to you completely, without question, just as I would with father?" the apparition of Rei's when she wraps her arms around Shinji once more, and pressing her body against the frighten boy. This time, she doesn't plan on letting him go.

"I'll do anything you ask. Just tell me, and I'll be your desired one..." the apparition said, with a seductive tone in her voice, with an equally seductive expression on her face. She leans up, closer to Shinji, closing the distance between their faces.

**(-Outside: Somewhere close to the base-)**

She could feel it. Shinji is in danger. Every moment he spends in the Dirac Sea his life comes closer to its end. Dr. Akagi dubbed the pocket space Shinji is in as a Dirac Sea, and there's no escape now that he's caught in it.

However, there's nothing the real Rei can do. That's her greatest angst. Shinji's life support is nearly about to run out, and he only has a mere few hours to live before he dies from the lack of oxygen. Dr. Akagi suggested that they send 992 M2 Mines into the Angel's shadow while Units 02 and 00 use their AT fields to block the blast radius and concentrate it on the shadow, in an effort to push Unit 01, while also destroying the Angel, but at the possible cost of Shinji's life. Misato was particularly against the idea, which causes Ritsuko to relieve Misato of command and takes charge herself, due to her emotional involvement.

Destroying the Angel is the right thing to do, and Unit 01 is very important, but she doesn't want to lose Shinji. Sacrificing her first real friend for the cause of protecting Humanity didn't sit well with her.

Rei is now experiencing a new feeling. An anxiety that is slowly swelling up inside her and making her chest hurt, and she can't understand why. Every time she so much as think of Shinji, her chest hurts more and more.

"Rei?" called a young female's voice. Rei turned and found Maya Ibuki standing there.

"Lieutenant Ibuki." Rei said, somewhat surprised to see her.

"Are you alright?" asked Maya, "You've been standing here by yourself for a while now."

Rei looks down to her feet, uncertain how to answer.

The is probably the first time the two have actually talked, outside of synch tests and operations. Rei never did open up to anyone besides the Commanders. Still, Maya at least want to try and talk to Rei and see what's bothering her. Remembering her behavior when confronting Asuka about her callous attitude towards Shinji, it only took Maya a second to figure out why.

"Are you worried about Shinji-kun?" the lieutenant asked, catching Rei's attention.

"I... had a feeling... that Ikari-kun would be in danger..." The First Child casts her gaze to the Angel's shadow, which is actually the body while the sphere is truly the shadow. It's probably the most bizarre Angel seen yet. "Now... he's in there."

"Oh yeah... that Angel's the most bizarre one of all. Getting sucked into that Angel's body, and dropped in some sort of pocket dimension. I can only imagine what he's going through right now." said Maya, before glancing at Rei, who's simply staring at her. Realizing what she just said, Maya quickly and nervously tries to think of what to say, worried she may have offended Rei like Asuka did before, "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to sound mean or anything, I..." Maya stopped herself. She paused for a few seconds, trying to think of what to say next.

Meanwhile, Rei placed a hand on her chest. "My chest hurts... I don't know why..."

"Eh?"

"The more I think of Ikari-kun, the more it hurts. And I keep feeling some kind of anxiety. I don't understand what it means. I'm in perfect condition for operating Unit 00, so why do I feel like this?"

This can as a surprise to Maya. Now perfectly calm, she smiles, "Rei, I don't think it has anything to do with your physical condition."

"It doesn't?" asked Rei, curiously.

"No. I think it's your heart that's hurting." Maya points to Rei's heart.

"My heart?" Rei began feeling her heart. She didn't know a heart could "hurt".

"Yeah. The feeling your experiencing is called heartache. It's something that happens when you feel really sad about something. Your anxiety comes from your sadness, the reason for your chest hurting is because your heart is hurting from the sadness. Your sadness over Shinji-kun is what's causing this."

Heartache. So that's what it's called.

"Heartache..." Rei repeats. Her heart is aching because of her inability to save Shinji. It aches because of her conflicted emotions about Dr. Akagi's plan and Shinji's possible fate. "What can I do to make it stop?" Rei asked.

"Um... that's a really good question. Well, obviously doing nothing isn't going to solve the problem." answered Maya.

Yes, standing here and doing nothing won't save Shinji from the Angel. But what else is there to do?

"Will... finding a way to save Ikari-kun make it stop?"

"I'm sorry, Rei. There aren't any other options. I wish there were..." Maya said with a guilty expression. She may be Ritsuko's assistant in matters concerning the Eva and medical care for the pilots and such, but even she doesn't agree with her plan to destroy the Angel and possibly take Shinji along with it. Well, Unit 01 might survive, albeit damaged, Shinji is a different matter entirely.

"_No other options..._" Rei quietly thought to herself. If that's really the case, then this heartache will not stop. If they do end up killing Shinji, her heart will simply break. It's at this point that she now realizes how precious a friend he is to her, and she can't bare to lose him.

"Rei?" Maya called, having Rei turn to her, "If there's something we can do to help Shinji-kun, then wouldn't doing it no matter what be the simplest solution?"

Rei thought for a few moments on that.

Doing it no matter what? Can she really do it?

No other options? That Rei wouldn't have. She won't have it.

Yes, she's going to do something. She's going to save him, no matter what, and there's probably one way of doing. Her mind set, she dashes away.

"Huh? Rei, where are you going?" Maya asked, shocked by Rei's actions.

"To save Ikari-kun!" Rei answered back as she ran back to base camp. Yes, she will save him, and there's one surefire way of doing it. It's reckless at best, but Shinji's running out of time, and she has to save him before then.

She may know much in the ways of emotions and feelings, but she does know she'll feel better once she knows Shinji is safe and sound.

**(-Dirac Sea: white space-)**

He could feel it. Something is definitely off here. He knows it. The Rei in front of him is just a fake. Whether he really does want her or not, he doesn't know, but he knows for a fact that Rei isn't like this. Not some illusion of a submissive succubus, or some apparition manipulating his memories created by some Angel trying to prob his mind.

"This isn't real..."

The apparition paused. Before she could kiss him, Shinji clasped his hands roughly on her shoulders and pushes her away from his face.

"No. It's not real..." Shinji growled.

"Why do you say it's not real? Aren't I the one you want?" asked apparition Rei?

"This isn't want I want!" Shinji retort.

"Then what do you want? Just tell me and I'll do it. I am the one you want, after all."

"I don't want you!" Shinji shouts, "I don't want you using some false image to confuse me!"

The apparition stood there, silently staring at Shinji.

Leliel hadn't counted on this. From what it gathered from the boy's mind, Shinji had a weak will, and can't seem to make up his mind. At least not on his own. The Lilim looked so close accepting the desire buried in his mind, so why does he continue to resist?

"You don't want this. You don't want that. I don't understand." said apparition Rei, "Do you not know how to say what you want? Why can't you just say you want this girl?"

"Stop saying "this girl"! She has a name! Rei Ayanami! That's her name!" Shinji retorted.

Rei Ayanami? Perhaps out of everything he feels uncertain of, this girl is the one thing he's certain about.

"So, 'Rei Ayanami' is the one you want. But, 'Rei Ayanami' is in front of you, close to you, as you so desired. But, you act as if you don't want her. Why are so you confused?" asked the apparition.

"I'm not confused! I know this is you, the Angel, trying to get into my mind! And I know for a fact that the Rei Ayanami standing in front of me is not the one I know." Shinji glared. He's no longer afraid of this illusion. This apparition.

The apparition stares blankly at Shinji. It appears indeed, that he's no longer scared of this image crafted in his mind by Leliel. Could it because the 'Rei Ayanami' he wants is the only one he wants? "So I'm not the 'Rei Ayanami' you want? You want the 'Rei Ayanami' you know?"

"Huh?"

**(-Outside the Dirac Sea-)**

"Rei, what're you doing?!" Misato yelled in horror of Unit 00 sprinting towards the Angel's 'shadow'.

Ritsuko's plan was to drop M2 mines into the Angel's body and expunge Unit 01 provided Units 00 and 02 keep their AT fields centered on the Angel's body, but that would likely kill Shinji. Rei's plan? Hijack her Eva and charge straight towards the shadow body.

This is likely the best way she could think of the save Shinji. Reckless as it may be, it's all she can do, and it's better than waiting for someone to give the order and killing her one friend. She knew Dr. Akagi would immediately disapprove if she brought her plan to her, so she had to steal her Eva and go.

"Rei, what do you think you're doing? Stop this at once!" Ritsuko demanded as she appearance on Rei's screen in the cockpit.

"I can't. Ikari-kun is in danger." Rei said calmly.

"I'm sure you're aware that I'm not asking you to turn around and come back. I'm ordering you to stand down and return to base immediately!" Ritsuko yelled, already losing her composure. First Misato gets emotional, now Rei. This situation couldn't possibly get more screwed up and to make matters worse, Rei continues driving Unit 00 to run to the shadow. That told Ritsuko that Rei's disobeying the doctor's orders. "Rei, I hope you know that you'll in much more trouble if you don't come back, NOW!"

"I'll face any punishment you deem necessary when I return. Please, let me do this." Rei pleaded.

"WONDER GIRL!" Asuka's voice roared as she, piloting Unit 02, leaps from out of nowhere, tackling and pinning down Unit 00 to the ground.

"Ugh... S-Soryu..." Rei grunted in frustration.

"Hahaha! This indeed a surprise, Wonder Girl. There's some fire in you, after all!" Asuka laughed with an arrogant smirk.

"Good work, Asuka. Now bring her back quickly." Ritsuko ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Asuka chirped. She didn't bother hiding that she was more then happy to do this.

"I don't have time for this. I need to save Ikari-kun..."

"No use~! I've got you pinned down. You're not going anywhere!" Asuka sang.

"Get... off...! I have to... I have to..." Rei struggled in vain to get loose from Asuka.

"What good is it going to do you to go after him? All you'll do is get sucked into that shadow and get stuck in that same position as that idiot." Asuka said, "This is what happens when you let your emotions run wild."

"Should you really be talking? You're the one who made Ikari-kun get lead position. As I stated, it's you and your competitive nature that's the cause of all of this." Rei restated, stilling trying to get free.

"Blaming me again? Well, who's to say it's not your fault either, Wonder Girl?!" Asuka reproached.

Unit 00 ceases all movement. Rei falls silent, but only for a short moment.

"You're right..."

"What?"

"I'm at fault as well. I failed to warn Ikari-kun before this could actually happen." Rei said, "And that's why... my heart has been aching." Rei clutched her heart. "If I don't save Ikari-kun, my heart won't aching."

"So, you want to save your "friend" to stop your heartache? Pretty selfish, Wonder Girl." Asuka mocked.

"It's more then that..." Rei muttered, "I want to save Ikari-kun, because I want to save my friend..."

Asuka paused, once again surprised by Rei's spark of emotion. What's her deal?

"Rei, that's enough." Ritsuko said, now keeping her cool, "As Asuka said, it wouldn't do any good. You'd only wind up in the same position as Shinji. We can't afford to lose anymore Evangelion units to this Angel. Return to base and you're off the hook. Once you do, you can think more carefully."

Silence filled the air.

The two Eva Units sat still for what seemed an eternity. Until...

"I'm sorry..." Rei whispered. "HAAAHHH!" letting out a mighty battle cry, she put all of her strength into making Unit 00 lift itself up, forcing Unit 02 off and onto its back side.

"W-WHOAA!" Asuka yelped as Unit 02 fell back.

Now free, Unit 00 quickly breaks into a sprint, going back into its original course, to the Angel's body, to save her friend.

Back at the base van, Ritsuko gritted her teeth in anger and frustration in regards to Rei's rebellious behavior. She wasn't going to have it. "Asuka, bring her back now! I don't care what you have to do! Break her legs, or rip off her head! I don't care! Just get the job done!" she yelled to Asuka.

"With pleasure!" Asuka growled, more then happy to comply. Unit 02 sprints into action, chasing Unit 00. No gets away with doing that to her & Unit 02 and lives to brag about it.

"What's going on with her..." Ritsuko muttered. Why is Rei acting like this? This has never happened before.

"Now, it may not be my place to say, but I think I know why Rei is doing this." said Misato, leaning against the wall behind her. Ritsuko turns back, as if curious. "She's doing this because she cares for her friend." she said, with smile.

"Friend...?"

Meanwhile, Rei is nearing the shadow. Now all she has to do is dive in and rescue Shinji. However, Asuka soon shows up, dashing at high speed in front of her, to Rei's ire.

Forced to stop Unit 00, now the two EVAs stare each other down.

"Like I said, Wonder Girl, you're not going anywhere." Asuka grinned, crossing Unit 02's arms.

* * *

><p>BW: And that's it. Man, what a long chapter this is. It's a little bit longer anyway, but still, long. I don't know if what Leliel is doing to Shinji here counts as frightening, but I hope I did a moderate job of making it creepy. Plus, I felt as if changing what happened in the main story would make things more interesting. How do you like it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Wamrth

**Dearest Mother chapter 05:**** Warmth**

BW: Epic and mushy stuff ensues this chapter. Please enjoy.

**(I don't own anything related the Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

* * *

><p>"Pilot Soryu, stand aside." Rei demanded, glaring at this annoyance Asuka poses. Shinji's life is in danger, so Rei must hurry to save him before he dies within the Angel.<p>

"Not happening. I'll drag you back to Dr. Akagi, and, boy, are you gonna get it!" Asuka grinned, pointing Unit 02's figure at Unit 00. "In addition to that, I'm gonna make you pay for that move you pulled just now."

"This isn't the time for us to be fighting. Ikari-kun is in danger." Rei said.

"Doing this isn't going to save him, though. You'll just end trapped in that pocket dimension or whatever." refuted Asuka. In her mind though, that would Rei's karma for not only disobeying orders, but also for embarrassing Asuka with that move.

"It's better than doing nothing. And having to endure heartache..." Rei whispered the last part. She may not understand human emotions and feelings very well, but she knows she never wants to experience this emotional pain in her heart again.

"Whatever. I'm bringing you back Dr. Akagi, whether you like it or not!" Asuka declared, already getting into fighting position.

Rei sighed. She does not have time for this. She's so close. But, the Second Child has become an obstacle. If she wants to processed and rescue Shinji, she must remove this obstacle. The first Child readies herself in a combat stance.

"Hmph, alright, let's dance!" Asuka yelled.

To be honest, Rei knew little in the ways of hand to hand combat, but at least enough so she can defend herself if necessary, especially against an Angel that prefers close quarters combat. Now, she has to face Asuka, who is very proficient in hand to hand. That won't stop her though. She has resolved to save Shinji, and she will defeat Asuka as quickly as she can.

The battle begins as Asuka charges forward, letting out a mighty battle cry. Her first attack is that of a powerful jab to the face, but Rei was able to block it before it made contact.

**(-NERV Van-)**

"Friend...?" asked Ritsuko, as she raised an eyebrow. She got no worded answer fro Misato, other than a serious glare. Silence fell in the van, for only a few short seconds before Ritsuko began to snicker. She soon broke into laughter. "Hahaha! I'm sorry! J-Just give me a minute, okay!" she said while clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

"I don't see why you think this is funny." Misato chided.

"Haha, but it's Rei!" Ritsuko countered. After her laughing fit, she calmed herself, "That girl has no friends if you recall. And even if she and Shinji-kun ARE friends, that still doesn't excuse her from disobeying direct orders."

"Sometimes, Dr. Akagi, following your gut is more important then simply following orders." Misato smirked.

"Well then, Major..." Ritsuko scowled, "Perhaps you can enlighten me. Why is Rei "following her gut"? You seem to know about this development."

"Hmm... I don't know if I should really tell you." Misato said, turning her nose to the air, still smirking smugly.

"Whip that smug smirk off your face and tell me what I want to know." Ritsuko glared.

"Fine, doctor." Misato replied. Ritsuko could tell from the look in her eye that Misato was enjoying this. "Shinji-kun told me this once. Rei has been searching for answers about trust, bonds, and life. He promised he'd help her find them and that's how they became friends."

"'Answers' you say..." Ritsuko whispered.

"Yep, and it's thanks to this friendship that she's developed a new side of herself she probably didn't even know about."

"Friendship..." It didn't take Ritsuko long to figure out where the idea about life and friendship came from. This must be Yui Ikari's handy work. From what she could remember from the deceased woman, Yui was always the kind of person who valued life and friendship. In fact, she's the kind of person who'd want to be your friend whether you liked it or not. Her soul is in Unit 01, and she contacted Rei through Unit 01. The test they conducted the other night where Rei would try to contact Yui, as well. That's when she likely spoke to Rei about the things Misato mentioned. "_Yui Ikari, what are you up to...?_"

"Senpai!" Maya's voice bellowed as she rushed into the van.

"Maya? What's wrong?" asked Ritsuko, somewhat startled by her protege.

"I'm so sorry! This is my fault!" she said, panting.

"What?"

"I was talking with Rei earlier, and I think what I said to her might have caused this!" Maya said in a panic.

"Calm down, and tell me everything Maya." Ritsuko urged.

Maya takes a few keep breaths before she began explaining, "Well, she told me she had a feeling something bad might happen to Shinji-kun, and since it has, now her chest was hurting, and it was because she kept thinking about Shinji-kun."

"Her chest?" Ritsuko asked, confused.

"I said it was her heart that was hurting, because of her sadness about Shinji-kun."

"Her heart? As in heartache?" asked Misato.

"Rei and heartache? And this is what happens. The surprises today never cease." Ritsuko groaned, rubbing her temples.

"I'm really sorry about this." Maya apologized.

"Don't worry about it, just continue."

"Y-Yes. She asked what to do about it, and what I said might've been the trigger for her. I told her that doing nothing wouldn't solve the problem."

"So, she decided to do something. Well, her "something" is a reckless idea." Ritsuko muttered, "Hijacking her EVA and jumping head along into the shadow, ergo the Dirac Sea is simply suicide."

"Senpai, I'm sure Rei is just desperate. Please, don't be angry with her."

"It's far too late for that." Ritsuko muttered. Maya and Misato look at the scientist, and then each other, wondering how they'll be able to handle this situation.

**(-Back to Unit 00 and Unit 02-)**

Meanwhile, Units 00 and 02 are still ducking it out in the city. Asuka's constant barrages of attack leaves Rei on the defensive. Dodging and blocking Asuka's punches and kicks, she does a good job of defending, but she has to end this quickly. The more Asuka attacks, the more she's forced back, and farther away from the shadow and from saving Shinji.

"You're not too bad, Wonder Girl!" Asuka grinned, "But, you won't get anywhere by just dodging and blocking me!" Asuka has Unit 02 spin about for a roundhouse kick, but Unit 00 ducks.

"You're right." Rei said, before kicking Unit 00's leg upward to the right side of Unit 02's abdomen.

"Ugh!" Asuka grunted, feeling the kick through the synchronization. Before she's able to recover, Rei tackles Unit 02, and captures it in a bear hug. Grabbing a hold of her right leg, and placing the other hand on her shoulder, Rei lefts Asuka up above her head.

"Whoa, hey!" Asuka exclaimed, not liking where this was going at all, struggling to get loose from Unit 00's grasp.

"I'm sorry. Haa!" Unit 00 spun backward and literally throws Unit 02 away.

"Kyaa!" Asuka screamed and she was flung away. She lands a far distance from Unit 00, landing face first into a building.

Taking this chance, Unit 00 returns to its course towards the Angel's shadow form.

"Urgh, you're gonna pay!" Asuka growled, now ready to kill that blue haired bitch and her prototype Eva. Her forehead was red due Unit 02's face smacking against an armor plated building, all due to the nerve connection she has to her EVA. Oh yes, Wonder Girl's head is going to roll tonight. Unfortunately for her, Ritsuko appears on screen in front of Asuka.

"Asuka, let Rei go." Ritsuko ordered.

"But-"

"There's no need to keep chasing her. Stopping her is pointless now. If she's feeling suicidal, might as well let her." said Ritsuko.

Asuka growls. She wasn't even done fighting yet, let alone getting payback for tossing her away like a rag doll. But, if Wonder Girl doesn't come out from that icky black shadow, then that's just fine with her. "Fine, I hope that Angel chews on her, and later chocks!" Asuka yelled, having Unit 02 stand up and runs back to base camp.

Back in the van, Misato looks suspicious of Ritsuko. "Ritsuko, why did you have Asuka pull back?"

"As I said, if Rei is feeling suicide, there's no point in stopping her." Ritsuko stated, "Besides, Shinji has only an hour before life support runs out. I'll give her thirty minutes for her to do what she has to do."

"Senpai..." Maya sighed with a relieved smile. Now Rei and Shinji won't have to die.

"But, there's no guarantee that they'll come back, since there's no exit. It's a one way ticket. If she doesn't find a way return with Unit 01 AND Shinji, which she won't, we will go forward with my plan." Ritsuko said in an authoritative tone.

Misato knows what Ritsuko is serious. The doctor has been serious about this from the start and didn't like it. Well, now at least, she'll let Rei take the plunge to rescue Shinji. The major looks out to shadowed area of the city.

Unit 00 is already there, and without hesitation, jumped into the shadow and sank below. Like Ritsuko said, there's no exit and no guarantee they'll make it out alive.

As this happened, Misato thought to herself, "_Rei, this might be suicidal as Ritsuko put it, but right now, you're best chance of getting Shinji-kun back for us. I'm counting on you._"

**(-Dirac Sea: Shinji's Mind-)**

"W-Wait, I never said I wanted Ayanami... did I...?" Shinji mumbled. At first, he thought of Rei as a strange girl, and the fact that she's alone most of the time had got him curious about her. He wondered about her relationship with his father, but she says she doesn't truly know what he's really like. But, her smile, and the way she reached out to him with her questions, and then becoming her friend and defending her, he feels as if he's truly connected with her. But, "wanting" her? What does that mean?

"It's what we have been talking about." said the Rei apparition, as if reading Shinji's thoughts, which she was. "Deep in your mind, you want Rei Ayanami." continued the apparition, as she stared blankly at Shinji, without even blinking or breathing.

"But-"

"Do you not know why?" apparition Rei asked, cutting Shinji off. "Are you physically attracted to her? Are you lustful towards her? Do you want her because you hate your father, and you wish cause him emotional harm, like he did to you?"

"Why do you care? Why do you keep asking me this?!"

"Because I am curious. I am always curious. I seek knowledge. That is why I want to know what it means to want, desire, wish. From what I understand now, there needs to be a 'reason' for wanting something. Without a reason, simply wanting something is pointless. So, tell me, what is your reason for wanting Rei Ayanami?" the apparition asked, shifting between Rei's voice and Shinji's voice. She eventually disappears from sight, leaving Shinji alone in the white space of his mind.

"I-I..." Shinji hesitated to answer. If he really does want her like this Angel thinks, what is his reason for wanting Rei? It's true that Rei is beautiful, but he has no experience with girls, so he can't comprehend any reason for liking her simply because she's physically attractive to him. What else is there? What else is there that he could find as a reason to want Rei? Why does he want Rei? What does Rei really mean to him?

**(-Dirac Sea-)**

Rei awoke after some time. She noticed it was dark all around her, inside the entry plug, and outside of the EVA. She could feel a odd coldness around her. She didn't like it. Not one bit. She didn't like the stillness she felt as everything around her was dark and cold. She wondered to herself, why is she here again?

That's right. She soon remembered she jumped into the shadow to save him. However, she never planned on how to get him out of here. She no time to dwell on that right now. She has to find him and quick before time runs out.

Rei quickly turns on the view screen to look around the space she is surrounded in. Sure enough, it was dark out there. It's to be expected of a pocket dimension. Pocket dimensions are usually supposed to be smaller than an actual dimension, but even this space felt so huge to Rei.

No matter how far or wide she looked, she couldn't find Unit 01, ergo, Yui and Shinji. She looked hard, turning her EVA around in the dark, but no luck. Though, she was barely able to move Unit 00. Something was restricting her movements. It's must likely the Angel, trying to keep her separated from Shinji.

It's doing a good job of keeping Rei from moving too much. Now that the Rei Ayanami the male Lilim presumably wants is here, Leliel can simply prob her mind and find out what she wants. However, it wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next.

"Ikari-kun..." she murmured, despair welling up in her voice, "Ikari-kun!" she cried out.

**(-Unit 01 Entry Plug pocket-)**

Shinji opened his eyes in the entry plug. He heard a something that sounded like a cry. A cry that echoed in his ears. It sounded familiar. It sounded like...

"Ayanami...?" Shinji murmured. Is it really her? Is it? No. It is her. It is the Rei Ayanami he knows. But, why is she here? To save him? The Angel probing his mind and the smell of blood didn't matter. He now knows what he wants. It's to see Rei again. But now? He can't move around, otherwise he risks wasting whatever power Shinji has left in Unit 01, and his plug suit is about to run out of power too. But, it doesn't matter. He won't die. Because Rei is somewhere in this dimension. He has to find her. He has to!

"Ayanami!" he called out.

Back in the sea Rei thought she heard something. She hoped that was his response to her cry.

"Ikari-kun! I'm here! I'm here to save you!" Rei cried out, hoping to get another response. "IKARI-KUN!"

"AYANAMI!" Shinji shouted from Unit 01's entry plug, "I'm coming to you!" Shinji summons more of his will to live, and grabs a hold of the handles, attempting activating Unit 01's system. "C'mon! Move! MOVE! I want you to move! I want see her! So please, move!""

Shinji suddenly felt warmth all around him. The bloody smell went away in seconds, and he felt connected to his EVA once more.

_"Shinji..."_ said gentle voice, which also sounded familiar. It's completely different from the Angel mimicking his and Rei's voices. This new voice. It sounded like his mother.

"Mother...?"

_"Is this what you want?"_ asked the voice of Shinji's mother. The memory of Rei's smile appeared before him. Unlike before, it wasn't conjured by the Angel solely to satisfy its twisted curiosity. This time the memory is there with warmer intent, as if to light his way.

At this point, he didn't care what was happening. Unlike before, when he unsure of what he wanted, he now knows for certain what he wants, "Yes! This is what I want!"

_"Well, that's good for you."_ the voice said before vanishing.

Unit 01 reactivates, and by Shinji's will alone, moves, cutting through the darkness that surrounded it and him.

Meanwhile, Rei is still frantically looking for any signs of Shinji. No luck. No more responses. No nothing. "Is it... it is hopeless after all?" Rei whimpered, tears welling up and falling from her face. Was she too late? Was her efforts for nothing after all? She felt despair, and was almost about to give up hope.

"AYANAMI!" she suddenly heard Shinji's voice.

"Eh?" Rei soon looks up at the view screen and saw Unit 01 heading straight towards her. Through shear force of will, he found her stranded like he was. "I... Ikari-kun..." Rei murmured, stunned to see Unit 01 flying to her across the dark void of the Dirac Sea, in a magnificent aura of light. The tears continued to fall, but not out of despair, but happiness. Despair soon transforms into happiness as she cried out once more "Ikari-kun!"

Soon, Unit 00 moved towards Unit 01, forcing its out through the darkness of Dirac Sea.

"Ayanami!" Shinji shouted, reaching out his own hand to her.

"Ikari-kun!" Rei cried, tears flowing happily, throwing her arms out as well.

Light guided them. Light cut the dark, and guided these two to each other. They both knew what they wanted. To see each other.

Darkness no longer clouds their point of view.

Shinji had been plagued by the Angel, who claimed that he, deep in his own mind, wanted Rei. Maybe what the Angel thinks is true. He does want Rei. But, what the Angel believes no longer matters. He may not know his reason, but he knows he'll find it.

Rei had been plagued by guilt for not protecting Shinji from the Angel, and it caused her heartache. But, now that she's here, she's relieved to see him alive. It brought her great joy. The boy she wanted to save is on his way to her. The guilty and heartache are obsolete. Her pain is lifted, now that she knows he's alive.

The two Evangelion units reach out their own hands and soon join. The barriers in the forms of the EVAs disperse, allowing Rei and Shinji to come into contact with each other.

"Ikari-kun..." Rei whispered, with a joyful smile.

"Ayanami..." Shinji whispered, with the same exact smile as Rei.

Meanwhile, Leliel watched in its disembodied form. It watched as the two Lilim come to each other in forms of the Father's Shadows. Although it felt something familiar in the Rei Ayanami the male Lilim spoke of and desired, it was more perplexed by their "happiness". It wanted to know what it meant to "desire" something, but this "happiness" is strange and foreign.

It wondered, _"What is this... this happiness...?"_

_"It's something you, and many of your kind will never understand."_ whispered a mysterious voice, to the shock of the Angel. As soon as it heard that voice, it knew right away that it will never get a chance to learn the meaning of "happiness" or "desire".

"Ayanami, I wanted to see you." said Shinji, hugging Rei warmly and tightly.

"I did too, Ikari-kun..." Rei said, returning the tender hug. "I'm sorry for not helping you sooner..." Rei apologized, burying her face into Shinji's chest.

"It's okay. This is all I want." Shinji coed, embracing her tighter. Reason be damned, Shinji just wanted to embrace the girl in front of him.

The two felt warmth not only from each other, but all around them as well, in the form of a motherly embrace.

_"Well, that's good for the both of you."_

**(-Tokyo-3: NERV base camp van-)**

Time has run out. Rei stayed longer than she was allowed in the Dirac Sea. Now, Ritsuko plan is moving forward. Recovering Unit 01 and Unit 00 is a go, but only Unit 02 is sortied to the operation. Since Unit 00 is inside the shadow, Asuka has to do this on her own, which will be twice as difficult, seeing as she'll have to keep her AT field up and running for quite a while.

If Shinji, and Rei for that matter, aren't recovered safely, Misato will likely hold Ritsuko responsible for their demise. While she doesn't care for Rei in the slightest, the Commander will definitely not be happy to hear that Rei risked her life for nothing. Then again, she can be replaced if she dies. Still, for Gendo's plan to succeed, she needs both of them alive.

Sighing heavily, the doctor turns Misato, "Misato, let me say this once. Whatever bad happens to Shinji or Rei, I will take full responsibility."

Misato looks at Ritsuko with a scowl but does not answer her. She looks away, focused on what's on the screen. Ritsuko expected as much. Well then, time to do her job.

"Asuka, are you sure you can do this yourself?" asked Ritsuko.

Asuka was hesitant to answer, only for a moment. "Yeah... I don't care at all for Wonder Girl, but I will get Unit 01 and that idiot back."

"Good. Though, I really would like to do this while they're still alive." Ritsuko said.

With that, they were ready to begin. All preparations were set, and Asuka was prepared to use her AT field.

However, they weren't prepared for what what happened next.

The ground shook violently beneath Unit 02's feet, and covered by the shadow. The ground cracks open as it shakes.

"What's going on?!" Asuka yelled, shocked by this event.

"It's Unit 00 and Unit 01 reactivated!" Maya stated as she read her monitor.

"Picking up an incredible amount of energy!" announced Aoba, looking at the screen. There's indeed a massive power spike, and it's coming from the EVAs.

"Is it really Rei and Shinji-kun?" Misato asked.

"I don't know! But, Unit 01 should have run out of power a long time ago! It should be at zero!" Ritsuko said.

The sphere in the sky lost its white patterning as it twitched with a fleshy scrunching sound, and then it began to harden and crystallize. The sphere suddenly bursts like shattered glass from the inside, and from the inside, the EVAs Units 00 and 01 force their way out, shattering the glass further. The duo EVAs leap out together as the shadow beneath them disappears while at the same time, the crystallized sphere crumbles into oblivion. The twelfth Angel, Leliel, is no more.

The two Evangelion Units land on the floor below their feet. Their eyes and hands glowed with a mysterious blue light.

"What the hell...? How did they do that...?" Asuka asked as she stared at the sight, mystified by what she had just seen. She began to wonder what she was piloting. Could she be able to do what those two just did?

Back at the van, everyone looks at Unit 01 & Unit 00. It became silent. No said a word until Misato opened her mouth.

"Ritsuko, what the hell is happening out there?!" Misato yelled, before noticing Ritsuko staring off into space in disbelief.

"My god... When were the EVAs capable of this...?" the doctor was barely able to muttered, "What kind of being have we copied them from...?"

Misato looks down, knowing that Ritsuko wouldn't have any answer as what just happened, and asking would be pointless. She knew that the EVAs are important for Humanity's survival, but after all of the Angels are destroyed, what does NERV intend to do with them afterword?

Putting that thought aside, and now that command has been restored to her, thanks to the Angel's destruction, Misato gives her new orders, "I want a status report on both pilots! Bring them up on screen now!"

"Yes ma'am!" Hyuga began going to work and brought the visual feed of both pilots on the screen.

Within the entry plugs the same mysterious blue glow appeared, covering the inside of the plug. Rei and Shinji sat unconscious in their respective plugs as they were surrounded by that glow. Within seconds, the glow fades and all is restored to normal.

"What... was that?" Misato asked, astonished.

"I... don't know." Ritsuko answered, regain her composure, "Indeed, the surprises never cease." she muttered, rubbing her temples again. Everything that happened today she could never have fathomed.

Misato looks back at the screen and looks intently at the faces of the pilots. There doesn't seem to be in any discomfort from their ordeal. If anything, they look as if they're having a peaceful sleep. "You know, they almost look peaceful like that."

"Considering what they went through today, I suppose they've earned some rest." said Ritsuko. Of course, she's unaware of what happened in there, so she can't be too sure.

"Well, the operation's a success anyway. Let's get them out of there." Misato ordered.

**(-Later that day-)**

"I never imagined the EVAs had that kind of power." Ritsuko said to Gendo, having reported what happened during the operation. The two stood in front Unit 01 as it stood motionless in its cage. "It make me wonder if they're even on our side."

She turns to Gendo, who said nothing as he stared at the face of Unit 01. "Major Katsuragi may suspect something."

"Let her do as she pleases." said Gendo, still not turning away from Unit 01. As usual, it's impossible to tell what he's thinking, because he keeps the same frown on his face. Try as she might, Ritsuko never managed to see past his perpetual frown. Only Yui could do that, and she's trapped in this metal monstrosity. She often wondered how she did it. However, curious she may be, Ritsuko knew this wasn't the time.

"There's still the matter of Rei's actions. She said she would accepted any punishment deemed necessary, but..."

"No punishment is needed. She successfully retrieved Unit 01 and the pilot. Her accomplishment today is to be commended." Gendo interrupted.

"I see." Ritsuko sighed. She saw it coming. When it comes to Rei, Gendo gives no second thoughts. She's more important than ever now that she's the link to communicating with Yui. She's always been more important. Ritsuko knew perfectly why, but it irked her that Gendo showed more affection for Rei. Today is no exception.

**(-NERV Hospital Room-)**

Rei finally woke up after what seemed like hours. She found looking at a white ceiling. She soon realized she is in recovery at NERV hospital. It's not the first time she's ever been here, so it came as no surprise. Lying motionless on the hospital she slept in, she realized something else. Something was foggy in her mind. Something clouding her memory. She tried to recall everything that happened during the Angel's attack.

As the operation was under way, Rei had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen to Shinji, and it did, with him being captured by the Angel's shadow, which turned out to be its actual body. After that, she and Soryu were forced to retreat. The period during that was filled with arguments and turmoil. Dr. Akagi took command of the operation and devised a plan to extract Unit 01, but at the possible cost of Shinji's life. Rei felt conflicted about this, coupled with the guilt for not being able to rescue Shinji from danger, gave way to "heartache", a feeling she doesn't want to revisit ever again. After a talk with Lieutenant Ibuki, decided to save Shinji herself, stealing Unit 00 and running to the Angel's body of shadow, the Dirac Sea. After a brief confrontation with Asuka in Unit 02, Rei jumps into the Sea and... that's where the fog becomes apparent. She can't remember what happen after that.

Rei turns her head, and to her surprise, found Shinji, asleep next to her in separate a hospital bed. If he's here, then her personal mission to save him was a success. She could tell by looking at him, he's alive.

"Ikari-kun..." Rei murmured, suddenly feeling something in her chest. It's different than before. Far different from that heartache she felt. Her own heart had begun beating, and she felt some kind of warmth coming from it. She didn't understand it. Was there something wrong with her? Why has her heart suddenly started beating at the sight of Shinji? She felt her cheeks heating up at they turned light pink.

Something happened that made her feel this way, that she was sure of. But what was it? Did have something to do with Dirac Sea? She can't remember. Still, this feeling is nice. She couldn't understand it, but Rei preferred this warm beating in her chest more than the aching in her heart. It felt good.

Feeling good enough to move, Rei got up from her bed, and walked over to Shinji's bed side. Standing over him calmly, she found just look at him made her feel secure. A small smile began to grace her lips.

It didn't last long, as the door to their room slide open. Rei turned around and saw Maya, quietly walking in with a clipboard. She hoped she wouldn't disturb the two in bed while she checked up on them as the were asleep. To her surprise, and relief, Rei was already awake and up from bed.

"Oh good, you're awake Rei." she smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Rei answered. Her pinkness in her cheeks vanished, and the beating in her heart slowed a bit.

"That's good." said Maya, as she approached the younger girl, "I bet you're relieved to see Shinji-kun alive. It's all thanks to you."

"Yes..." said Rei as she turned back to the sleeping Shinji. The pink color returned to her cheek.

"Eh? Rei, are you okay? Your face is..."

"I'm... fine..." Rei said, albeit spaced. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Shinji, let alone moved from her spot.

"You are sure? You don't have a fever or anything?" Maya put her hand on Rei's forehead to check her temperature, and did the same with her own forehead to compare.

"I'm... fine..." she repeated again. She seemed fine in the temperature department, but Maya still has her concerns.

"But- Oh." Maya stopped, when she noticed Rei's eyes focused on Shinji. She looked at him, and then at Rei, and repeated this process a few more times, trying to get a read on what's going on. Rei eventually caught on to what she was doing.

"What?"

"O-Oh, nothing! You appear to be fine, so that's good." Maya smiled, "Well, more than fine actually..." Maya whispered. She believes she knows what's going on with Rei, though it doesn't seem like Rei knows herself.

"Eh?"

"Hmm..." Shinji murmured as he began to stir and wake from his sleep.

"Ikari-kun?" gasped Rei.

"Shinji-kun, are you awake?" asked Maya.

"Y-Yeah..." he answered groggily.

At that moment, the door slide open again, this time Ritsuko coming in, with her hands tucked into her lab coat pockets.

"Welcome back, Senpai." Maya greeted.

"Thank you, Maya." Ritsuko smiled, "You can go now. I'll take it from here. Also, do me a favor and tell Misato they're awake, okay?"

"Yes, Senpai." Maya nodded, and left the room, while waving goodbye to Rei and Shinji.

"So, you two are awake now." said Ritsuko, turning her attention to the two Children, "That's good. How are you both feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." answered Shinji to Ritsuko, sitting up slowly.

"I am as well." answered Rei.

"Do either of you remember anything that happened while you trapped in the shadow? Or how you got out for that matter?" the doctor questioned. If they did remember, she must know how they did. Not only to satisfy her own curiosity, but to also do a little more research on the EVAs capabilities. She never dreamed the EVAs could do what they did to the Angel. And what was that glowing in the entry plug about?

"No. It's all foggy. I can't remember anything." Shinji answered, caressing his head.

" I see." Ritsuko turned to Rei, "And you, Rei?"

"It's foggy for me, too." Rei replied.

"So, neither of you can remember...?" Ritsuko sighed. Did the Angel prob their minds and wipe their memories or something? Or was that the EVAs doing? Oh well. They're safe, so that's good. It's probably best they don't remember, anyway. "Don't worry about it. Just focus on getting better. We'll take care of everything else."

"Yes."

"Yes..."

"By the way, Rei, the Commander says you did a commendable job retrieving Shinji-kun and Unit 01. As a result, you're off the hook." informed Ritsuko as she turned around.

"Eh?" Shinji breathed in surprise.

"Is that true?" Rei asked.

"Yes. But, if you do something reckless like that again, I'll see to it that you are properly punished. Am I understood."

"...Yes." Rei replied, having paused a few moments before answers, as if mulling it over for a bit.

With that said, Ritsuko left the teenagers alone.

"Ayanami..." Shinji called, catching Rei's attention. "What did she mean retrieve and reckless?"

"Oh well..." Rei looked down, pondering what to tell him. On look on his face, and she knew he wanted to know what happened while he was trapped in the Angel. She decided to tell him everything.

"So, Ritsuko-san was planning something like that..." Shinji said, with a bit of shudder, having been told what Ritsuko had planned to do. But, he perked up, "But, you managed to save me in the end."

"Y-Yes. I couldn't stand doing nothing while Dr. Akagi was going to potentially put your life at risk. Actually, there's more to than that." said Rei, raising a hand to her chest, "My chest... my heart... was aching, because I failed to keep you out of danger. And it... got worse as I kept thinking about what to do..."

"And you decided to go in and save me. It's thanks to you that I survived. Thank you, Ayanami." Shinji thanked, smiling gently.

This causes Rei blush, "N-No, I did something selfish and dangerous. Dr. Akagi was angry with me. I had to fight with Soryu, and..."

"But, it all worked out in the end, because I'm here and safe." said Shinji, "Granted, I don't think I want to go through all of that again."

Rei could see it. The confidence he had gained from the test the other day is all gone. Rei couldn't help feeling it was her fault for not doing something before his ordeal. She looked down to her feet, feeling dejected, "It's my fault. I should have taken the lead myself, so you would've avoided being capture by the Angel."

"N-No, don't blame yourself, Ayanami!" Shinji quickly reproached, "I'm the one who took the lead without thinking!"

After that, it became silent between the two. Neither of them said a word. It's awkward now.

"U-Um... everything worked out in the end, so let's forget it." said Shinji.

"Okay..." Rei agreed.

"But, you know..." Shinji trailed, "I may not remember everything that happened, but I do remember this warm feeling."

"Warm?"

"Yeah, I can't explain it. In the entry plug, when it was running out of power, it smelled like blood. But, something happened that made me forget all about it. I remember that warm feeling, but I can't remember what it was."

"Warm... feeling...?" Rei put her hand to her chest again, as she began to feel her heart beating again. Actually, it's beating faster than before. She can't figure out why. Why is this happening to her?

"Ayanami, what's wrong?"

"No. It's nothing..." Rei lied. Shinji could tell something was bothering her. He may not have been her friend for very long, but for some reason, he feels he can understand her more than ever. Before, he didn't know what to think of her, but he soon found himself curiosity about her, and wondered why she was alone, and what was her relationship with his father. After the battle with the 6th Angel, he found he could trust her. Thinking about it now, seeing her truly smile for the first time became a precious memory. Now, as her friend, he understands her completely and truly, probably better than anyone, even his father.

"Ayanami, if you there's something you want to talk about, I'll be more than happy listen." he said with a gentle smile.

This causes Rei to blush again. "Th... Thank you." she said, with a small smile. She may not remember everything, or eve know what's going on with her, but she knows she's happy she did what she did. She has no regrets. If she can stay by Shinji's side and make him happy, she'll be happy.

Meanwhile, outside of Rei and Shinji's hospital room, Asuka was plastered to the wall, having been listening in on their conversation. She had only been their a few seconds after Dr. Akagi left the two alone. "What're you getting so friendly with him for, Wonder Girl..."

* * *

><p>BW: Okay, that's wrapped. Surprised by that change in events too? Part of that will be explained in later chapters. The reason for Maya part here and the previous chapter is mainly because she's my second favorite girl behind Rei. I hope everyone who wanted to see Asuka get thrown around like a rag doll (or just basically thrown) are satisfied. I know I am.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Miracles That Create Change

**Dearest Mother Chapter 06: Miracle That Create Change**

BW: Okay, it's been a while, but here's what happens after Leliel's attack. It took me a while think about what I wanted to do. I also just got a beta reader to help me with this story. Please enjoy.

**(I don't own anything related the Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

* * *

><p>"Ikari! Do you say anything to say?" asked Keel Lorenz, head of SEELE. After speaking with Major Katsuragi on the matter of the Twelfth Angel, who concluded that she was unaware of what the Angel was doing to the Third Child, or what was the power the Third and First used to escape the Angel and destroy it, SEELE's Instrumentality Committee moves its attention to NERV's Commander for answers.<p>

"Whatever do you mean, sir?" Gendo asked with a respectful sarcastic tone. Gendo knew that the old men of the Instrumentality Committee would want to speak with him on the matter concerning the events of the recent operation against the Angel. Now he and the members of the Committee are meeting in the dark room.

"Do not play innocent, Ikari." chided the Russian member of SEELE; Blue, "From the report from Dr. Akagi, the Evangelion Units 00 and 01 exhibited unprecedented power. What do you know of it?"

"I know nothing." answered Gendo.

"I assume so. Considering this occurred while you were absent."

"The predictable of such power is clearly beyond my control. We have yet to figure out what caused it. But, it's thanks to this mysterious power that they were able to destroy the Angel, which is good for us, is it not?"

"Good or not, the EVAs must not be allowed to run rampant on their own." said the member from the United Kingdom; Red.

"That's right. We cannot afford to lose control of the EVAs!" said the from the United States; Green.

"It is important that our ultimate goal is realized! For that, the Evangelion units must remain under our control." stated Lorenz, "That is why it is imperative that the EVAs power are to be kept in check, Ikari. Am I understood?"

"You have my word. I will find out how Unit 00 and Unit 01 did what they did, and perhaps make use of it."

"No! All must go according to the Dead Sea Scrolls." refuted Lorenz, "Find the cause, and cut it off. Understood?"

Gendo paused, as if mulling over the decision. A quick second later, he answered, "Perfectly."

With that, the meeting with SEELE is over.

**(-Gendo's Office-)**

Gendo returns to his office, were Fuyutsuki would be waiting. Gendo's office is as dark and bleak as ever. That one desk and chair sitting on the far center.

"Recent events have been... interesting." said Fuyutsuki.

"Indeed." Gendo replied.

"So, how'd the meeting go with the old men?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"As about as well as you'd expect. They're so focused on their "Instrumentality", they have no idea about ours plans." Gendo answered, standing at the window, and staring vacantly outside.

"You can't assume that much, Ikari. While we may be using SEELE to achieve our goals, they're also using us to achieve their goals." said Fuyutsuki.

"You're right as ever, professor." said Gendo, "That just means we'll have to play our cards little more carefully."

"Indeed. Change is on the horizon." said Fuyutsuki, "Whether it's good or bad depends on the future."

"Yes. Indeed." he may have been tasked to find and cut the cause of Unit 00 and 01's power, but he still has his scenario to work out. This mysterious power may be a hindrance, but it could come in handy. He'll just have to play his cards right.

**(-A week after the operation-)**

A week passed since the recent battle with the Angel. During this time, Rei and Shinji were released from the hospital, and are now attending school, as they did everyday.

Everything returned to how they normally are. The teachers would teach and the students would listen, though some of them weren't really interested. Rei is part of the uninterested party. She already memorized most of what the teachers lectures about, so she saw no need to pay attention. Instead, she would often look outside the window, watching leaves dancing in the wind, or just looking at nothing at all.

As the mundane routine began to set in, something has began to change. For one, Rei would occasionally catch Shinji looking back. When he notices that she spots him, he would turn back around, and act like nothing happened.

Rei would then return to looking out the window. That's how things have been lately. She didn't really care at first, but she's begun to wonder why he likes to look at her when he thinks she's unaware, and then look away when she looks his direction. It's strange.

After school, Rei normally walks home alone. However...

"Ayanami!" Shinji's voice called to Rei as she is nearing the gate. She stopped as soon as she heard his voice. She turned and saw him running up to her.

"What's wrong, Ikari-kun?" asked Rei, as Shinji stops in front of her.

"W-Well, I was wondering..." Shinji trailed nervously, "You don't mind if I walk home with you, do you?"

"Walk home with me?" asked Rei, "Why?"

"W-Well, I thought you could use some company, s-so..." Shinji nervously trailed off.

"You can, if you want to." she said.

"O-Oh, thanks." Shinji smiled. The two walked away from the school gate. However, neither of them were aware that Asuka was watching them from behind. Not even remotely interested, she stormed back to Misato's apartment.

As they walked through the city, Rei occasionally caught Shinji glancing at her. Anytime she look his direction, he'd quickly look away like he did in class. Watching him, she could tell he was trying to find what words to say to pass the time. He didn't like the silence. She's come to know him quite well these past months. Although he has changed a little bit after their initial meeting, he still has that meek personality trait. This awkward side of him. It's just like Shinji. It's not a bad thing. It's rather endearing.

"S-Say, Ayanami, do you always walk home from school like this?" Shinji finally asked.

"Yes." Rei answered plainly.

"Oh. Aren't you worried something bad might happen on your way home?" he questioned.

"No. Nothing ever happens." she answered, just as plainly as before.

"Oh..." Shinji couldn't find the words to respond to that.

"Are you concerned for my safety?" asked Rei.

"W-Well, yeah. Of course I am. You're an important friend to me, Ayanami."

"I see." Rei said, "I appropriate your concern, but it's not necessary."

"But, it is. I'll be there to help you, Ayanami." Shinji said. No shuttering to be found. He sounded confident in himself.

"O-Oh... I see..." Rei murmured, blushing faintly.

Nothing else was said. Soon, they arrived to Rei's apartment building. The walked up the stair way, and soon the arrived at Rei's door.

"This is it..." said Shinji, "I'll, um, see you tomorrow, Ayanami."

"Hm..." Rei nodded, still blushing.

"What's wrong, Ayanami?" Shinji asked, "Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm... fine..." Rei mumbled, "S-See you tomorrow..." Rei said shyly, before walking past Shinji and went inside, closing the door behind her.

Soon after, Shinji left the apartment complex, wondering if Rei was alright. Despite his worries, he decides return home before Asuka gets mad at him.

Meanwhile, Rei had her back pressed against the door.

Something strange is happening. She could feel it. She began to wonder if she's getting sick. If so, how? Why is she feeling this way around Shinji? Shinji? Does it really have to do with him?

"... I think I'll take a shower..." she muttered.

After taking off her clothes, she jumps straight into her shower. As good as it felt to wash the body, her mind wasn't cleansed of her thoughts about Shinji.

The blush in her cheeks had returned as soon as he crossed her mind. Shinji says the strangest things. They always make her heart pound. It was same in the hospital. Being in close proximity to him, and being offered his ear if she ever wanted to talk about something. She felt warm, and her heart continued beating. She couldn't figure why this is happening. Was she really getting sick? No, she was reported healthy when she was released from the hospital a week ago. She didn't feel drowsiness of any kind. She didn't really feel feverish either, as after a few moments, the pink in her cheeks and the beating in the heart would subside momentarily. So, what is it? Why does she feel this way whenever Shinji crossed her mind?

Realizing she had been in the shower for longer than she should have, Rei cuts the water off, and walks out of the bathroom, drying herself off with her towel.

As she did, her home phone began ringing. With the towel draped over her shoulders, Rei walks over, picks up the phone, and answers it.

"It's me." said Gendo voice through the phone's speaker, "We need you here."

"...Yes."

**(-Later that day: Misato's Apartment-)**

It's quiet in Misato's Apartment. Very quiet. Shinji, having been released from the hospital, returned to his daily routine doing the housework, including washing the dishes. Meanwhile, Asuka is watching TV as she usually did. Misato wasn't home though, as she still had things to take care of at NERV Headquarters.

Unlike the walk Rei earlier today, where it was quiet, Shinji enjoyed the silence in the apartment. He concentrated his efforts on the dishes, considering they've been pilling up while he was away. Misato is probably the biggest slob of a person he knew. Of course, he can't tell that to her out loud.

Still, something has been bugging him lately. Whenever his mind wanders, Rei pops up. And just as he thinks of her, she appears in his head again. There's something else. Something about "wanting to see her". He sees her almost everyday at school, but he feels like he wants to see her as much as possible. That's he had noticed he had been looking at Rei in class lately. Actually, it's more than just seeing her, in class or not. He just wants to be near her too. Walking her home today was clearly just an excuse to be near her. He even felt concern that she walks home alone everyday, with no concern for herself. He couldn't understand it. Soon an image comes to mind in Shinji's head. Something about Rei being held in his arms. When did that happen? And why is the image so vague? In fact, why is Rei always on his mind now?

"Hey, Shinji!" Asuka called to Shinji, snapping him from his train of thought. Shinji turned and saw Asuka standing outside the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" she asked, in a casual manner.

_**CRASH!**_

That's the sound of Shinji dropping a plate and letting it break.

"W-What?!" gasped Shinji.

"I'm just asking if you kissed anybody before." said Asuka.

"N-No. Um... I've never even thought kissing anyone before..." said Shinji, as he swept up the broken plate pieces, having grabbed the dust pan and sweeper.

"Then... wanna do it with me?" Asuka asked.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped again, "Why would you suggest that?"

"Because I'm bored." Asuka answered. Actually, there's more than just boredom. She's been very irritated lately, and she can't figure out why. Ever since Shinji's release from the hospital a week ago, his mind seems to be elsewhere. She had a feeling it had something to do with Wonder Girl. Of course, she's out of the hospital too. Still, Asuka is stressed out. She wishes she wasn't like this for various reasons. One, it's annoying to deal with. Two, it's Shinji's fault. Three, it's Wonder Girl's fault. Oh yeah, it's definitely the First's fault. She humiliated Asuka not once, but thrice in a single day. The first two times, she outmaneuvered her and tossed her around like a rag doll. There's also the way they escaped the Angel. What the hell did they do? How can she dive into the Angel's shadow, escape with Shinji, kill said Angel, and put on a light show while looking so damn cool?

Now she wonders why she wants to kiss him herself. Maybe because it might relieve some of this stress. If it does, it probably won't last for long, because seeing the First's face would simply irritate her again. Still, may as well do something to relieve boredom too.

"I-I don't think I want to..." Shinji replied.

"Why? Are you scared?" Asuka asked with a bit of a scowl on her face.

"N-No. I just don't think kissing someone because you're bored is something you should do." Shinji answered, "I mean, isn't kissing something you want to do with someone you like?"

"SO, you're saying you don't like me?" Asuka questioned, her irritation level rising.

"I don't didn't say that. I just..." Shinji became hesitant to answer. He doesn't really know if he likes Asuka or not. He would like it if she wasn't so angry with him all the time. Speaking of angry, it appears Asuka is growing dangerously more angry by the second. If it keeps up, he might get slapped again. That's never fun.

"Would you rather do it with the First?"

"Eh?" Shinji blushed furiously. Him kiss Rei? The very idea was just embarrassing.

"That must be a 'yes'." Asuka guessed.

"No it's not!" Shinji retorted, "And why would think I want to kiss Ayanami? There's no way I can do that!"

"Then why did you react the way you did?"

"T-That's... um..." Shinji mumbled. He couldn't answer that question. True, he wants to see her and be with her more for some reason, and even worries about her, but he couldn't go as far as kissing. Could he?

"Fine. Whatever. Just forget it." Asuka muttered and marched back to the living room to watch TV, leaving Shinji to stand there was a vacant look on his face.

"What was that all about?" he asked himself. While standing idly, he began to imagine Rei's lips. Once he snapped back to reality, he blushed again. Trying to drown the thought out, he went back to doing the dishes, and picking on the pieces of the plate he dropped.

Meanwhile, Asuka laid over on her side lazily, while flipping the channel on TV to find anything interesting to watch.

Nothing peaked her interest besides the First Child, "Damn you, Wonder Girl..." she cursed. Not only has Rei stolen her thunder multiple times, she's stealing Shinji from her too. Shinji? Why does she care about Stupid Shinji? She liked Kaji, not that idiot. So, why is she irritated over Shinji?

"I'm home!" Misato announced as she entered her apartment. Sadly, she received no greeting from either Shinji or Asuka. As she walked through the hallway between the living room and the kitchen, she noticed a tense atmosphere. Deciding it's best not to ask any questions, and feeling uncomfortable, she retired to her room to review some facts.

**(-NERV HQ: EVA Testing Facility-)**

"Are you ready, Rei?" Ritsuko asked as Rei sat in Unit 01's plug, once again ready to communicate with Yui.

"Yes." Rei said.

"Remember the last time we did this, Rei. Concentrate on Yui." Gendo said.

"Yes." Rei repeated.

"I don't know if this is wise, Ikari." said Fuyutsuki, "We still don't know if there will be aftershocks from that power the two units displayed during the previous operation."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Gendo replied, "Besides, Yui may have a connection to that power."

"True. But, I'd advise you to think of Rei's safety. We don't want her ending up like last time."

"It won't happen. I'm sure of it." Gendo stated, "Dr. Akagi, you may begin."

Ritsuko took a short glance towards Gendo before she began operating Unit 01's system.

As Unit 01 booted up, Rei synchronizes with the humanoid mech, and began to concentrate on finding Yui.

**(-White Void-)**

Rei found herself in the spacious White Void of her mind again.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she noticed something different about the void. There are clouds of vibrant shade of light blue scattered around the space. Looking around, Rei found herself confused by the change. Her confusion rose when darkness suddenly clouded her vision. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn she saw human hands appear before they obstructed her vision.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice teased.

It didn't take long for Rei figure out who is playing guess who, and certainly didn't take a genius to figure it out. "Dr. Ikari?"

"Hmm... close enough, I guess." said Yui, removing her hands. Rei turned to Yui, who stood behind her with her ever cheery smile. "Hi!"

**(-Real World-)**

"Looks like she did it again without any problems." Ritsuko informed.

"Good." whispered Gendo, "Let's hope we get some answers this time." whether or not getting information doesn't really matter, so long as hears from Yui. It might the farthest he can to showing some kind of emotion.

Fuyutsuki remained silent. The same thoughts ran through his mind, but he thought more deeply about this than anyone. Yui contacting Rei, telling her to form bonds and find a purpose, displaying a power never seen before. Could all of this be a part of her scenario? Why what does her own son and clone have to do with it? He had a feeling they may find out eventually as the war against the Angels and the secret war against SEELE continue.

**(-White Void-)**

"Man, it's been a while, hasn't it? Not since the last time we did this." Yui said.

"Things have been busy." said Rei.

"I know. That operation. What a mess that was..." groaned Yui, "By the way, the stunt you pulled to rescue me and Shinji. That was reckless, by the way." Yui said with a stern look, which surprised Rei, "I know your intentions were pure, but you still had no way of knowing if you could get out or not, and that means putting yourself and Shinji in a lot of danger. Do you understand?"

Rei downcast her head, knowing that the doctor was right. But, if she hadn't done something, Shinji would've been dead right now, Unit 01 presumably crippled. "I... had to... otherwise, you and Ikari-kun..." Rei trailed off, hesitating to finish her sentence. She felt a gentle hand pat her head.

"I know I'm scolding right now, but it's because I was worried about you. At the same time, I'm also thankful for what you did." Yui smiled, showing her genuine gratitude to Rei.

"W-Well, there is still more I want to learn from you, so..." Rei blushed, barely able to make eye contact with Yui.

"You look really adorable when you blush, Rei." Yui chuckled, "But, there's more to this than just a quint reunion, right?"

"A-Actually, yes." said Rei, remembering the reason why she's here, "During the operation, when Ikari-kun was trapped inside the Angel, and I went to rescue him, they said we used a strange power to escape together. The commander wants to know how we did it, but we can't remember anything before or after escaping."

"So, Gendo thinks I know something?" Yui questioned.

"Do you?" Rei asked.

"Hmm... honestly, I'm not sure myself. But, I'd like to think of it as miracle." Yui smiled.

"A miracle?"

"Yep." Yui nodded, "One person can't do much on their own. They can't take on the world or overcome great obstacles by themselves. When they're alone, they're weak. But, when someone by their side, or maybe more people by their side, they can do more than they could by themselves. That itself, is a miracle."

"That's... a miracle?" Rei asked.

"Yes." Yui nodded, "Miracles can change people, as long as you're by their side and vice-versa."

Rei lost herself in deep thought. The power they used was a miracle? Rei couldn't understand it. How could a miracle act as catalyst for enabling her and Shinji to escape? With Shinji...

"Rei, are you alright?" Yui asked.

"Eh?"

"You look rather flushed." stated Yui.

"O-Oh...?" Rei hadn't realized that she was blushing, all because she thought of Shinji again. Why does this keep happening?

"Hmm..." Yui stared intensely at Rei's features to get a good grasp of Rei's condition. It didn't take long for her to figure out. "So, how is Shinji doing these days?"

"Eh? I-Ikari-kun?" Rei gasped, almost panicking.

"I see." Yui said with a cat like smile, "In my doctor's opinion, you seem fine. My personal opinion, you look even more adorable when you're thinking about someone."

"W-What...?" Rei sputtered, confused. The redness in her cheeks hadn't gone away. Instead, they turn brighter.

"Haha, joking aside, it looks like you have feelings for certain boy. And his name is Shinji Ikari."

"Feelings… for Ikari-kun...?" Rei mumbled.

"You wanted to ask me about this, didn't you?" asked Yui, "It's one of the reasons you came, other than your orders from Gendo."

Rei now knew for certain she couldn't hide anything from Yui. "...Yes... Lately, every time my mind wonders, Ikari-kun appears. When my thoughts are filled with him, I feel strange. My heart beats, and it feels so soothing. Warm. I can't describe it..." as she explained this, thoughts of Shinji sprung in her head again, and the blush become so bright they almost looked like they were glowing.

"Hmm, it sounds like feelings of love." Yui cued.

"Love? What is love...?" Rei asked.

"You don't know know what love is?" Yui asked.

"That's why I'm asking you."

"_Gendo, how much did you neglect to teach her...? This poor girl..._" Yui mentally sighed, face palming in frustration. Still, she'll be more than happy to tell Rei the feeling she's feeling. "Special feelings you have for someone. It might be strange at first, as it is as mysterious as the meaning of life. It can change people, for the good, or the not so good. But, as long as you pursue your feelings, you'll come to understand."

"Pursue? Are you saying I should pursue my feelings for Ikari-kun?" Rei asked.

"If that's what you want." Yui answered.

"But, I was created using parts of your DNA, which makes me a clone. I'm essentially like a sister to him, or maybe his mother reincarnated... would that not be good in society's eyes?" she may not have none much of social interaction, but she is aware of thing society doesn't approve of.

"Rei, I thought we established this, you're not me. You are your own person. And just because you made from my DNA, doesn't mean you're his sister." Yui attempts to remind Rei.

"But... I'm..."

Yui sighed, almost sad that Rei hasn't really accepted herself as separate person. She placed firm and gentle hands on Rei's shoulders. "Listen to me Rei. No matter your origin, that doesn't stop you from being your own person. As I said, you're not me. And I know you probably still think that you're just a piece of my soul grown out of some test tube, but what's important is that you aren't tied down to anyone's will or opinion. Learn and live life. Find your dreams. And most importantly, find someone to care for. If you love someone, or feel they're important to you, don't you want to be by their side and help them in their darkest hour?"

Rei downcast her head, pausing in deep thought. She may not what love really is, but she does know one thing, "Yes. I do want to be by his side. I want to care for him. Protect him. And make him happy. If he's happy, then..."

"Then, that's all that really matters, isn't it?" asked Yui, "Because you'll be happy too, right?" she smiled.

"...Doctor..."

"Hm?"

"About the questions you asked me... Do you think I found the answers to them?"

Yui smiled, glad that Rei remembered them. "I believe you have." said Yui, "You've learn about bonding and trusting in others. These things will help shape your future. So will love. Love is also what creates miracles."

"Loves creates miracles..." Rei mumbled, before being pulled into another motherly hug from Yui. She closed her eyes, feeling as though she's about to fall asleep in the arms of the kind hearted woman hugging her.

"That's right. I'm sure your love will be make the greatest miracle."

**(-Reality-)**

Consciousness began to return to Rei as she left the White Void of her mind, now beginning to wake up in Unit 01's plug.

"Rei." Gendo's voice called to her, "Rei, did you learn anything from Yui?"

"...No." Rei answered quietly. She decided to keep her talk with Yui firm Gendo, correctly assuming he may not approve.

"I see..." Gendo said, pausing for a minute, "Your work is done today. Go rest." he ordered, ending the comm link.

"...Yes." Rei said, simply. The plug exists the EVA, and Rei exist the unit plug.

"Dr. Akagi." Gendo said to Ritsuko.

"Yes, sir?" Ritsuko asked.

"How is Rei doing?" questioned Gendo.

"She's fine physically. Mentally is still a mystery. Strangely, her mental state seem to be improving." Ritsuko answered, looking at charts regarding Rei's brain wave patterns.

Gendo hadn't said a word for what seemed like a minute. If he had been putting pieces together in his head, he did not show, as he kept the same cold steel expression on his face.

"Commander?"

"This operation is adjourned. You're dismissed." said Gendo, walking away to the hatch door, followed by Fuyutsuki.

"Yes, sir." complied Ritsuko. She looks at Unit 01's face. A look of great curiosity crossed her face. If Rei's mental state is improving enough for her to disobey orders, Yui most certainly had something to do with it. Rei is normally the one who obeys every command given to her, mostly by the Commander himself, and Ritsuko knew all too well what kind of parent Gendo is. Yui is clearly the exact opposite. "Yui Ikari, what are you what to?"

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Gendo and Fuyutsuki make their way back to the latter's office.

As Gendo kept to himself quietly, Fuyutsuki did the same. That is until Gendo stops and opens with this question, "Professor, what do you think Yui is trying to do? What is she trying to accomplish?"

"Hm. Who knows? Perhaps her own scenario." Fuyutsuki answered. Gendo did not reply, and continues walking. Fuyutsuki stands in place for a seconds for one final question, "Yes. What is your scenario, Yui-kun? We have our own for the future. What is yours?"

**(-Late Night: Misato's Apartment-)**

Night rolls as the inhabitants of the Misato's apartment slept in the night.

The Major herself is fast asleep in her room, in the tossing and turning fashion as usual.

Shinji on the other hand, had a hard time going to sleep. Actually, he couldn't sleep. Not with Rei still on his mind. He found it weird that Rei is always on his nowadays, but every so often, he'd think about her small lips.

"Ayanami's lips..." Shinji whispered to himself. He found himself curious. Are her lips soft? Do they have a unique taste? Would she let him do it?

More thoughts in his head made him feel more awkward than he'd ever been. How can he imagine kissing Rei, and even thinking of her like this? She's supposed to be her friend. And he doubted his father would approve of a relationship between them. With in mind, he attempts to once again go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Asuka also found trouble sleeping. It's mostly because of today's conversation with Shinji. When asked if he wanted to kiss, he pretty much flat out refused, most likely because Shinji would prefer to kiss the First.

"So, Wonder Girl can get your attention, but I can't…?" Asuka whispered, scowling at the ceiling. She won't have it. She can't. Wonder Girl already showed her up three times. She's not going to lose a fourth time.

**(-Rei's Apartment-)**

After arriving home late at night, and taking yet another nice shower, Rei prepares for bed and intends to finally get some sleep.

However, now she had her thoughts on tonight's talk with Yui to think about. Laying down on her bed, she silently contemplates everything about the word, the emotion, "love".

So, she loves Shinji. But what is this thing called love? While Yui did give a explanation on love, Rei still didn't understand it. It's an odd human emotion she wasn't used to. Yui said if she pursued her love for him, maybe she come to understand it, but she still Yui's...

No. She must stop thinking like that. It's as the doctor said, Rei is not Yui. She is herself, and only herself, no matter what anyone says. Rei may have been born differently apart from normal humans, but it doesn't change the fact that she is own person, nor does it change that she cares about Shinji and wants to be by his side.

"Yes, I want to be by his side... Ikari-kun..." with those parting words, Rei fell asleep, content with her realization tonight.

* * *

><p>BW: Okay. That's finished. I should have said this before, but to any readers (anonymous or otherwise) who want to leave a review, make sure it is good, or at least has good criticism so I know if I'm making mistakes. And if you don't like the ShinjiRei pairing, either because you prefer Shinji with someone else or you think its squicky (due to the implications), don't say anything. The reason I saying this right now is that a guest reader left a review that really made me mad. I deleted it immediately, since it pretty much sounded like an insult to my story. I understand if you don't like Shinji/Rei shipping and the implications, but if you don't like it, don't raise a stink about it. Bashing someone's preferred couple is not the best way to make an impression, and you don't have read any Shinji/Rei stories either. All and all, don't please don't bash my stories.


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss

**Dearest Mother Chapter 07: Kiss**

BW: Here is chapter 07. This chapter is going to include some fluff with Shinji and Rei. A nice break from the serious previous chapters. Now for a serious topic. I previously uploaded this chapter, but it created some controversy at the end, particularly about Asuka's drastic change in character. I had a plot line evolving two jealous guys trying to force themselves on Rei and Asuka being behind it, but I've decided to abandon it. So, now I've re-uploaded it with a change a few things, so people won't complain. I'll also go back and change some other stuff a few chapters back. Oh, and if you see any reviews about rape, those are from the previous version of this chapter, pay no mind to them.

**(I don't own anything related the Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

* * *

><p>Early morning came in an unpleasant way for those living in the Katsuragi residence. Well, with Misato, she isn't a morning person. Meanwhile, Asuka woke up more irritated then she normally does. And Shinji didn't get any sleep at all. This morning, he nearly fell asleep in front of the kitchen sink while preparing breakfast.<p>

"Hey, idiot, wake up!" Asuka yelled at Shinji, swatting him over the head.

"Ow! Okay..." Shinji groaned, now fully awake. He went back to making breakfast and preparing lunch soon after. Asuka went back to her seat at the table with a quiet Misato.

The older woman sat quiet as Asuka tapped her figure on the table impatiently. Despite waking up on the wrong side of the bed, Misato's observation of Asuka and Shinji continued after getting home yesterday afternoon. She's noticed that Asuka is becoming more irritable by the day, and she's taking it out on poor Shinji. Deciding staying out of it is no longer an option as their guardian, Misato asks straight out, "Asuka, what's going on?"

"Hm?" Asuka doesn't really face her guardian, but rather look at her from the corner of her eye.

"Since yesterday afternoon, or rather last week, you've been more snippy and irritable than normal. I know teen drama is the norm nowadays for kids your age, but you must remember-"

"That we're pilots and we're the only ones who can protect humanity from extinction and stand up to the Angels, right?" Asuka cut off snidely.

"W-Well... yes, there's that." Misato coughed, "But, you should also remember that if you've got problems, you can talk to me. I admit, I'm not the best, but I am willing to listen."

"Gee, that's awfully nice of you." Asuka said, not caring in the slightest.

"I'm being serious here, Asuka. If you keep up with this crappy attitude, I guarantee bad things will happen to you later." Misato retorted.

"I'm fine, Misato. I'm just in a bad mood this morning. After a good breakfast, I'll be back to speed with my glamorous self." Asuka said with the ever arrogant smirk she'd have on in weeks to months past.

"Sure..." Misato doesn't buy it. Not a bit. As long as she's known Asuka, she's not one to let grudges go. It must have something to do with Rei's actions during the last operation. If so, then as an adult, she has to make sure Asuka doesn't do something drastic, whatever it may be.

"Breakfast is ready." Shinji said, bringing the plates of eggs, bacon, and toast over to the two women.

"About time, slowpoke." Asuka snapped at Shinji.

"Are you okay, Shinji-kun?" asked Misato, concerned for Shinji's tiredness.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night." answered Shinji.

"If you say so." Misato smiled with slight relief, "Don't strain yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are we eating breakfast or what?" asked an irritated Asuka, waiting to dig into her breakfast. Shinji and Misato sweat dropped to that. After a remarkably quiet breakfast, Shinji and Asuka prepare to leave for school.

"We're leaving now." the two announced at the entrance.

"Be careful on your way, and try to get along." said Misato, still voicing concern for their tense relationship.

The two left soon after.

Misato is taking some time off to review the incident during the Twelfth Angel's operation. There's still much she and the rest of NERV as a whole don't know about the mystical power Units 00 and 01 used to escape the Angel. Shinji and Rei not remembering what happened doesn't help much either.

Speaking of Rei, Shinji must be growing closer to her than he is with Asuka. That, among a few others, must be why Asuka is angry with Shinji, and by extension, Rei. Misato sincerely hopes that this "teen drama" doesn't unfold into something bad.

**(-Rei's Apartment-)**

Rei's mornings are just like any other morning. Wake up, get out of bed, shower, grooming, all the regular stuff for any human. Now finished dressing up, she exits her apartment and leaves for school.

During the walk, Rei unexpectedly encounters Shinji and Asuka as they walked to school together.

Shinji seemed noticeably happy upon seeing her. "Good morning, Ayanami."

Taken aback at first, Rei gave a small smile to Shinji, "Good morning, Ikari-kun." she said quietly.

"Morning..." Asuka groaned with a bored expression. Rei turns and stares at Asuka, who sends a sharp glare her way.

Seeing, Shinji could tell that the animosity between these two has grown worse since the last operation. Before things get even worse, Shinji quickly came up with this, "Say, let's all walk to school together." he suggested.

"Pass! Walk with Wonder Girl if you want." Asuka said, walking ahead of the two.

"Uh..." Shinji groaned.

"Ikari-kun, we'll be late." Rei said, not really paying attention to the Second.

"Y-Yeah..." Shinji mumbled, and the two walked together, with Asuka only a few feet ahead of them.

It was quiet, just like the walk home yesterday, and once again, Shinji didn't like it. "Um, wanna walk home together again after school?" Shinji asked.

"If you'd like." Rei said. This is the second time Shinji has asked to do this, yet she didn't mind in the slightest.

Shinji smiled, knowing she's okay with it.

Meanwhile, Asuka, having the ears of a demon, heard Shinji's request to Rei, though she kept walking. Her pace became a little faster.

**(-School: Lunch Break-)**

Lunch break began once again at school, and everyone in class scrapped to either get lunch from the cafeteria, or setting up makeshift lunch tables in class so they can eat their boxed lunches together with friends.

Rei on the other hand sat at her seat by the window as usual. Normally, she had no interest in eating with others, so no one bothered asking her to eat lunch together. However, someone in class has a different plan in mind.

"Ayanami, here." came Shinji's voice. She turned to him, and to her genuine surprise, Shinji held out a blue boxed lunch to her. "I made an extra boxed lunch for you." Shinji said, "I hope it's not too much trouble."

"N-No. Thank you." Rei said shyly. She's starting to wonder how it's possible for Shinji to make her say 'thank you'. Maybe it's because of her love for him. Whatever the case, she accepts it, which makes Shinji smile happily. As she held the boxed lunch in her hands, her heart started to beat again.

Just as the atmosphere was about to set in, Toji and Kensuke come up from behind and wrap their arms around Shinji.

"What's this, Shinji? Giving Ayanami a boxed lunch? That's so nice of you." said Toji, smirking all the while.

"I thought boxed lunches were only reserved for Soryu and Misato-san. Looks like Ayanami's included too." said Kensuke, examining the contents of the box as Rei had opened it. It looked very standard for a boxed lunch.

"H-Hey, guys!" Shinji groaned.

"That reminds me, you and Ayanami seem to be pretty cozy together, lately." said Toji, "Didn't know you were into the quiet type."

"So, tell us Shinji, when did this development happen?" Kensuke asked, lightly nudging his elbow into Shinji's side.

"It... it's not like that!" a blushing Shinji protested. He began blushing, due to what his friends were saying about him and Rei.

"You must've done something good to get Shinji to make you a boxed lunch. Way to go Ayanami!" Toji gave a thumbs up to Rei, who is honestly confused by what Toji and Kensuke were talking about. "Whatever that red headed banshee's been doing, it's clearly an epic fail."

"Toji, I wouldn't say that so loudly if I were you." Kensuke warned, "After all, Soryu is in earshot, and she hasn't been a happy camper in a while." Kensuke was pointing at Asuka's seat. The "red headed banshee" in question is simply sitting quietly while eating the lunch Shinji prepared for her.

"Doesn't look like she cares, does she? What's the big deal? O-Ow!" Toji felt his ear being pinched.

"Obviously, she's learned to put up with your idiocy." said the annoyed class representative, Hikari Horaki. "Which reminds me. You guys are being quite noisy over here. Care to explain that?" Hikari asked, letting go of Toji's sore ear. He started rubbing to sooth the pain.

"Sorry, class rep. We just got a bit excited that's all." said Kensuke.

"About what?" asked Hikari.

"About the love box Shinji made for Ayanami." answered Toji, smirking at the end when he mentioned Shinji's 'love box'.

"Huh?" blinked Hikari.

"L-Love box?!" yelled an embarrassed Shinji. Meanwhile, Rei looks away from a laughing Toji and Kensuke and protesting Shinji, to hide away her blush. The word 'love' seemed to embarrass her as well.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about! If you're into her, than woe her!" said Toji.

"Seriously, Toji, it's not what you think!" Shinji protested.

By then, everyone in the classroom was staring at them. They most likely heard what's going on, and began wondering what Shinji sees in Ayanami, or thinking those two goofballs, Toji and Kensuke, are really noisy.

"Ayanami!" Shinji suddenly grabbed a hold of her hand, making her turn to him. "T-This place is noisy, so let's go somewhere quiet!" Shinji immediately runs out of the classroom with Rei and the lunch box in toe, leaving some students confused.

"Oh boy, Shinji's running away." said a calm Kensuke, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Hehe, he really needs to stop being so shy-Agh, ow!" Toji gasped as he felt his ear being pulled by a peeved off class representative again.

"You're so insensitive!" Hikari scolded.

Meanwhile, Asuka scowled at her lunch, obviously angry. Those two are getting closer by the day. It's almost sickening. Shinji paying more attention to the First. It just went from sickening to irritating. She can't wait anymore. She has to do something.

**(-School's Rooftop-)**

After escaping the confusion caused by Toji and Kensuke, Shinji and Rei are now sitting on the rooftop of the school.

"T-This should... be a good enough... place to... hide..." Shinji breathed heavily, before turning to the girl next to him, "Man, Toji can sure-" Shinji paused when he noticed how quiet Rei was being. "Ayanami?"

Rei sat quietly with her head down, while she held the boxed lunch in her hands.

"He touched me..." she thought, "Why? I've felt his touch before, but now... my heart's beating again, and I feel warmer than normal... is the how love feels?"

Her face turned red, and her heart beats in her chest once more. Is this what love really feels is like? The warm beating in her heart? The new string of emotions that she never felt before? If so, then one question comes to mind. Does Shinji feel the same way about her?

"Ayanami? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Shinji.

"...N-Nothing's... wrong..." Rei said silently. She almost seemed timid.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's nothing." Rei replied. Actually, she wanted to ask him about his feelings, but she became too shy to do so. She felt she should wait until she has enough courage to ask him.

Deciding it was best not to push her, Shinji doesn't inquire any further. He thought a change of topic would be good instead.

"W-Well, now that it's quiet, you wanna try that lunch now?" asked Shinji, "Don't worry. I didn't put any meat in it."

"Hm..." Rei nodded. Moments later, she opened the box, seeing the contents to be an ordinary, healthy lunch, namely rice, some sushi, cut veggies, and tamago.

Rei simply stares at the food in the box.

"I, uh... I hope you like it..." Shinji mumbled, blushing. "Of course, you don't have to eat if you don't want to... I mean..." Shinji, being his awkward self, lightly rubbed the back of his head, trying to keep the mood good.

"Thank you for the meal." said Rei.

"Eh?" Shinji looked to Rei, who showed him a sweet smile, like the ones she showed him before, after defeating the Fifth Angel, Ramiel.

"Thank you for the meal." she repeated, still smiling at him.

Shinji smiled back at her, happy that Rei has accepted his boxed lunch.

Rei's smile. Something about it reminded him of something. He couldn't quite place it, but he didn't care. The fact that she can smile is plenty good for him. When she smiles, it brings him some form of happiness. He's not sure why he feels happy, but he didn't care either. Just being with Rei satisfied him more than anything.

Moments later, she is now eating the food Shinji made. Using the chopsticks, Rei picks up some rice, and places it in her mouth. She becomes surprised by the taste. It's good. No, more than good.

"It's delicious." she said simply.

"Glad to hear it." Shinji smiled. He had his own lunch out, and began eating too.

Some time passed, and they finished their lunches. It became quiet between the two as they sat on the roof.

Not one to stand the silence, Shinji tries to think of something to talk about, to stave off the silence. "U-Um... Ayanami...?" Shinji murmured, desperate for a topic of discussion.

Rei waited patiently for Shinji to start another conversation. She understood his shyness. Whatever things he wants to talk about, she finds no harm in indulging. Besides, she finds the awkward conversations oddly enjoyable. Maybe because it's Shinji. Yes, it's because it is Shinji, that these moments with him are enjoyable.

After a while, one thing came to mind, and he unconsciously spoke it aloud, "Have you... ever kissed someone...?"

"What?" Rei honestly wasn't prepared for a question like that.

"A-Ah, I-I'm sorry! I, uh..." Shinji sputtered. He couldn't believe he just blurted that out. All because of what Asuka said to him yesterday. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Kissing Rei. Now he asks if she's ever kissed anyone before. This has become rather awkward now.

Or maybe not. "No, I've never kissed anyone." Rei answered, not really grasping Shinji's embarrassment.

"Oh..." Shinji sighed, relieved he hadn't made Rei mad. He's spend way too much time with Asuka.

"Why do you ask?" Rei asked, curious of Shinji's interest in kissing.

"U-Um... it's like this..." Shinji stuttered, "You see, because she was bored, Asuka asked me to kiss her the other day, and..."

"Did you do it?"

"N-No, I didn't. It didn't seem right. Kissing because you're asked to, or out of boredom." said Shinji, "I mean, kissing is supposed to be done with someone you like, right?"

"I wouldn't know." Rei said flatly. She never thought about either, mainly because it never peaked her interest.

"Yeah, probably not." Shinji slumped, remembering that his father is the one who raised Rei, and her disposition now is the result.

Rei was silent for a few moments before opening up with a new question, "Do you... like Soryu?" Rei asked, somewhat averting her eyes, as if she was shy about saying it aloud.

"Huh? W-Well, I wouldn't say I dislike her." Shinji replied.

"Then, why didn't you kiss her?" she questioned further.

"Huh?"

"You said kissing should be done with someone you like. If you liked her, then kissing her shouldn't have been an issue for you." Rei reasoned.

"Uh..."

"Yet, you didn't. So, did you like her or not?" Rei asked. She hoped she wasn't pressuring him with these questions. But, she was honestly curious, since Yui said she had feelings for Shinji, and she wanted to know how he felt about the Second.

"Hmm... I guess I don't. Sure, she's smart, good looking, and athletic, but her temper kind of wears on my nerves." Shinji said.

"...And what about me?" Rei asked.

"Eh?"

"Do you like me? If so, would you... like to kiss me?"

"T-That's..." Shinji mumbled. To think Rei would ask him something like that. He couldn't stop thinking about it before, and now it looks like she'll let him. It's way too good to be true. It's also embarrassing as heck, but maybe it won't be so bad. Unlike with Asuka, who wanted to do it out of boredom, Rei seemed to want to it because it's what Shinji wants.

Rei saw the hesitation in Shinji, however. She downcast, looking away from Shinji, feeling she somehow put too much pressure on him. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"N-No, I'm not saying I don't like you, I-I just..."

"Just what?" Rei asked, curiously.

"Well, I... I've never thought kissing anyone before, that is until Asuka brought it up, and now I can't get it out of my mind. And I'm honestly not sure how I feel about you just yet, Ayanami." explained Shinji. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he can only think of kissing Rei now.

"Is that so?" she asked, "Then, if you were really certain, then you'd do it, right?"

"Um, well, I guess, but... what about you?"

"Me?"

"Would you be okay with me kissing you?" Shinji asked.

Rei paused. Thanks to Yui's guidance, she realized she some growing feelings for Shinji. Whether it was liking or loving him is a question she has yet to answer to. Just like Shinji, she never gave any thought to kissing anyone, and if she did, she'd deem it irrelevant. But, with Shinji in front of her, she thought differently. If allowing him to kiss her made him happy, then maybe she would be okay with it, and that's what she wants, to make sure he's happy because of her feelings for him. "If it satisfies you to do so, then, it's alright with me..." she said while blushing.

"Oh, really?" Shinji became surprised by that statement, and her apparent blushing.

"Do you... want to...?" she asked, sounding very shy.

"Eh? Y-You mean right here, right now?!" Shinji sputtered.

"If it would please you, I wouldn't mind." Rei answered, still blushing. She found it hard to look at him.

In that instant, Shinji noticed how cute she looked while she was blushing. He unconsciously zeroed in on her small lips. Naturally, she had no makeup like lipstick any girl or grown woman would wear, but her lips looked so soft, her untouched lips. He blushed too.

Before he even knew it, his hands began to move on their own. They grasped Rei's shoulders, tightly. She sat in place, waiting for him to do the deed.

Shinji froze. His first kiss with Rei. His first kiss, EVER! It was about to happen, and the girl he for some reason wanted to do it with is giving him the okay. The problem? Nervousness. He was sweating like mad at the prospect of being able to kiss a willing Rei. Yeah, she's willing, but what's holding him back?

"Are you scared?" Asuka's mocking voice came to mind, "Would you rather do it with the First?"

As much as he didn't want to admit it, that voice did have a point. He may want to kiss her, but he doesn't have the guts to go through with it. He decides to do it, not just for himself, but for Rei too. He eases foreword to Rei. Each second, his lips draw closer to hers.

Suddenly, Shinji felt Rei's shoulders tensing and trembling.

He looked at Rei, surprised. She was blushing deeply, and avoided eye contact with him, suddenly feeling embarrassed that this is about to happen. It was strangely cute. Rei has cuteness in general, being exotically attractive, but this is unusually cute, even for her.

But, as surprisingly cute as her reactions are, maybe it's a sign that she's not as willing as either of them thought.

"Uhh... maybe, we shouldn't do this, after all..." Shinji suggested, releasing Rei and calming himself down.

"...Okay..." she nodded slightly, "...I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For putting you up to this. I thought if it satisfied you, that'd be fine, but..." Rei felt ashamed of being not able to make Shinji happy, and being unnecessarily embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." smiled Shinji, "To be honest, I didn't have the guts to do it anyway. Yep, I'm pretty spineless."

"No. I'm at fault for pressuring you too..." Rei couldn't bring herself to finish. She felt ashamed of herself for not being able to satisfy Shinji. All because she felt shy for some reason she couldn't understand. She knows he likes her to extent, and she's aware that she loves him, but what is the problem with just a simple kiss? Was she scared? Scared of being kissed by the boy she loves? Why?

The two sat quietly, barely even making eye contact for a long time.

Meanwhile, the two figures from the school crept from the shadows, unnoticed by either of the pilots. They were tailing them, hoping to find out what they're up to, but were shocked when they saw Shinji attempting to kiss Rei, and failing miserably.

"Damn you, Ikari! Damn you!" one of the cursed.

"Rei-chan..." the other sobbed.

**(-After School-)**

School has ended for today, and Rei is making her way home.

As Rei starts going straight home as she always did, she hears the voice of Shinji calling out to her, "Ayanami!"

As soon as she heard him, she stopped and turned to face him as he jogged up to her. The two start their walk to Rei's apartment.

Once again, it's quiet. This time, it's because of awkwardness from both parties. It's no surprise, since they tried kissing, and couldn't come inches towards it with each other.

Shinji tried to think of something, but what can they do? Try drumming up another conversation. That always works. Not only did he want to be with her a lot, but he also wanted to know as much about her as possible. But, what to talk about is the hard part. He wants to be forward, but given his social ineptitude, it's takes a while.

In addition to social ineptitude, the failed kissing scene made things more awkward for them as well.

Shinji glances at Rei from the corner of his eye. Rei's eyes are directed away from him, while her cheeks are bright red.

Things are getting more awkward by the minute, and Shinji can't stand it. There has to be something, anything to talk about, or at the very least, get her attention.

"Um, Ikari-kun, I think I'll be okay on my own from here."

"H-Huh?" Shinji gasped, not realizing he had zoned out. In front of him stood Rei, facing him.

"From here, we should... part ways." Rei said, sounding a bit hesitant. She knew Shinji wanted to talk, but he's clearly having trouble, all thanks to her failure to satisfy him. She couldn't help feeling it was her own fault.

"W-What? But..."

"Please, don't worry. My apartment is close to here, anyway." Rei said as she turned, "...I'll see you at school..." she bid farewell, and walked forward, leaving Shinji dejected.

He wanted to call out to her, but his voice didn't come. He downcast his head and walked in the opposite direction back to Misato's apartment.

Meanwhile, Rei has her back pressed against the door. Despite her wish to know what love is and wanting to be by his side, she can't even fulfill a simple request to let him kiss her. Now things have become awkward between them, all because she wasn't mentally prepared.

**(-Later that Night: Unit 01's Cage-)**

"I think I might have a slight problem with this 'love' you spoke to me about." Rei said to Unit 01, while standing in the middle of its cage. She was likely speaking to Yui, whose soul is inside the purple mech.

She couldn't sleep tonight, so she decided to sneak into NERV and see Unit 01, making a report on her findings on love to Yui.

"When one of Ikari-kun's friends said love, I felt strange. The word love seems to embarrass me for some reason. The same applies to Ikari-kun. He became flustered when it was implied that... he liked..." Rei continued, cheeks turning vibrant pink as she went, "He touched me too. He took my hand, and it was warm. It felt very warm. He's touched me before, and I've never felt like this before. It's like when I think of him and my heart beats."

Rei gently put her hand over her breast, feeling her heart beating as the mere memories of today surfaced in her mind. "We almost kissed too. He was asked by the Second Child to kiss her, but he refused, because kissing is supposed to be done with someone you like. He thought that maybe we could do it, but we couldn't. I guess mentally, I wasn't prepared, and neither was he. What can we do...?" she asked, only to be answered by silence.

She has no idea why she comes here, thinking Yui's council will help. She made it that she can hear her, but answering back is probably not possible.

"So, today's topic is "love"." the familiar voice of Fuyutsuki said. Rei turned to her side, and saw the Sub-Commander standing there, hands tucked behind his back as always. However, he has a slight frown on his face. He had a feeling he might see Rei here again, but he didn't expect Rei to talk about love and the like. "Forgive me. I couldn't help overhearing. From what you've told Yui-kun, this implies that you..."

Rei turned her head away, "...Yes... I've fallen in love with Ikari-kun. His mother told me about it while Unit 01 and I were in synch last time."

Fuyutsuki took a deep breath, sighing heavily, "Rei, as astounding, and quite frankly joyous as it is that you're learning about love, you mustn't forget your mission, or where your origins lie." Fuyutsuki said sternly, "You were created from the boy's mother's DNA. You're essentially standing in place of Yui Ikari. You were also given a purpose, which was bestowed to you by Gendo Ikari, the man who leads NERV. Your loyalty lies not only to NERV as a whole, but to Ikari as well. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly..." Rei replied, "But, my origins and the purpose I was given doesn't define me."

"What?"

"I am Rei Ayanami. I'm not Yui Ikari, or anyone else. Only me. And my life is not tied down by one person, or the opinion of others. I want to live my life the way I want to. I want to learn more about love and what it brings. And most importantly, I want to stay by Shinji Ikari's side." said Rei, her voice laced with firmness that could even rival the Supreme Commander. Her hardened expression made the speech even more powerful. It felt like a slap to the face to Fuyutsuki.

He stood there, with a stunned expression on his face. He hadn't realized how much she changed. When could it have been? Was it after their last talk? After the battle with the Twelfth Angel? Whatever the case, this is definitely Yui's influence. He knew that for certain. He may not know Yui's motives or plans for the future, but her contribution to Rei's change reminded him of how she cherished life before her failed experiment with Unit 01.

A smile soon stretched across his face, "Forgive me, Rei. It would seem that I've forgotten that you're a living being as well." he said, "You're right. You're not Yui, only yourself. You have every right to do what you want. However, you probably don't want to tell him the truth about yourself. If he does learn the truth, given his mental state, he might reject you. Can you handle that?"

Rei lowered her head, pondering what to reply. The only she could say was, "I don't know... I want to tell him so many things, how I feel, how my view on life has changed, what I want to do. But, at the same time, I'm afraid of what he might say."

Fuyutsuki remained silent for a few seconds before replying, "Don't you believe in him? In yourself?"

"Eh?"

"You should have more faith in yourself. That way, you and perhaps Shinji-kun can learn about each other, love, and how to get past the barrier preventing you from kissing one another."

Rei's face went completely red at that moment.

This made Fuyutsuki chuckle, "Haha! Sorry about that. Anyway, don't think so much about it. Shinji-kun has also grown a great deal." Fuyutsuki slowly turns around and walks away, "If you'll be honest with yourself, I'm certain he'll accept you as you are."

Rei stood silently, agape by the Sub-Commander's words. Taking everything he said in, she turns back to Unit 01, and by extension, Yui herself. "Doctor, I'll try my hardest to learn what it means to live, and I promise to always watch other him, so please, watch over me."

In response, Unit 01's eyes shined brightly for a brief moment. Unlike before, Rei didn't lose her balance from surprise. Instead, a genuine smile appeared on her face.

Meanwhile, Fuyutsuki, hiding in the corner of the door, also smiles. "I don't think Ikari needs to know of this..." he whispered as he walks away.

**(-The Next Day: Behind the Gym-)**

Behind the school building during lunch, two figures from before downheartedly discuss what they had scene yesterday.

"And the other day... Ikari... and Rei..."

"He almost did it. He almost kissed our Rei-chan!" the other growled, clinching his fist.

Actually, these two are faceless male students in the same class as the three EVA pilots, and a couple of jealous boys who've had a crush on Rei for long time, long before either Shinji or Asuka even showed up. Now, they're faced with a dilemma, and that's the relationship between their precious Rei and Shinji.

"That rotten Ikari, who does he think he is? He may be a pilot, but he has no right to call first dibs. We've had our eye on Rei, so she's ours!" declared the first boy, with black hair. We'll call him Kyo. "We even asked her out once!"

"But, when we did that, she shot us down with zero hesitation." sadly stated the other boy, with light brown. Let's call him Shu.

"Please, don't remind me of that!" Kyo groaned, "My heart still hasn't gotten over that!"

"A-Anyway, it looks Rei-chan and Ikari haven't done anything worth worrying over. He looked like he was about to kiss her and he didn't." said Shu.

"Hmph, must be because he didn't have the balls to do it." Kyo added, smirking confidently, "Me on the other hand, I have bigger balls than him. I'll be the one to steal Rei's first."

"Hey, what about me?" Shu asked, wanting to be Rei's first kiss. The two stare at each other for a while. Suddenly, they get competitive and start playing rock, paper, scissors.

They went through several games, due to Shu believing Kyo cheated on the first game. Eventually, Kyo hit Shu with rock which beats scissors, making him the undisputed winner.

"Hot damn yes! I'm Rei's first!" Kyo gloated.

"Ugh... just promise me you'll let me do it next, okay?" Shu grumbled.

"Hey no problem, we'll just take turns, alright." Kyo grinned.

"That works." Shu smiled.

"But still, Ikari is a problem. We need to get rid of him first."

"Yeah..."

"You guys are pathetic!" shouted a girl's obnoxious voice. The duo turned and saw the Second Child with a not so pleased look on her face. Asuka thought these stalkers were smart, but now she knows they're even more stupid than Shinji, having just watched their display of rock, paper, scissors.

"Wow, it's Soryu." Kyo gasped in shock.

"What's Soryu doing here?" Shu asked nervously.

"Am I that much of a bogie-man to you guys?"

"W-Well, that's..." Kyo vaguely answered.

"Whatever. I don't care if you go after the First, but if you're planning something bad for Shinji, I'm afraid you guys might find yourselves in a very awkward position. Like in the hospital..." Asuka said darkly, making her threat very clear, if the fierce expression on her face is anything to go by.

"Eek!" the two boys ran for their lives, knowing that Asuka can very well kick their asses if she got a hold of them.

Now alone, turns in the other direction, and walks away, flapping her hair behind her head.

* * *

><p>BW: And scene. I hope this proved better than the last version. This time, Asuka isn't the instigator. That doesn't mean Kyo and Shu are just one shots appearing in chapter. Now then, until the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
